A Change in the Wind
by VAAUG
Summary: Hermione was wrongfully convicted and imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit. Over a year later, the truth is revealed. How will she cope with freedom and will she be able to forgive those who so easily condemned her? Ron tries to cope with his overw
1. Chapter 1

If my calculations were correct, I've been here 16 months. Where am I you ask? I, Hermione Granger, am one of the most notorious prisoners of Azkaban. Only a few days after the war ended, Author Weasley, who was Minister of Magic, was assassinated. And somehow all clues led to me being a traitor and feeding information about Mr. Weasley to the few remaining deatheaters. Of course it's not true. The evidence was circumstantial but strong, manufactured by whoever was the true traitor in the Order.

What amazed me was how quickly they all turned on me. No one was willing to believe that I had been framed. Ron and Harry had testified at my hearing and Ginny had been especially cruel. The things she said about me at sentencing still haunt me. Half of me understood their need to blame someone for their father's death but the half was bitter that all those years of friendship meant nothing.

I was lucky in a way. The dementors no longer worked the prison, but the male guards had a leering eye and were eager to take advantage when they could. I probably had it worse than most because of my infamy.

We weren't allowed to talk to one other. I had no visitors and my only letters came from Professor McGonagall. She was never convinced of my guilt and Dumbledore's portrait agreed. Her letters were rare however. My parents had been murdered in the war, so I never understood why they would believe I would side with my parent's killers.

So here I sat, day in day out. The prison was freezing; it was approaching the holidays if right. I woke up this morning with a strange sense of warmth. Perhaps it was the possibility of decent meal soon. Last year's Christmas dinner was meager by Hogwarts standards but bountiful for Azkaban. But that didn't seem right. Something was different, like there had been a change in the wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the day I had been waiting for, in some ways since I was a first year at Hogwarts. The Ministry finally had Draco Malfoy in custody and Harry and I were going to participate in the interrogation.

"Hey Ron. Ready to question the little ferret?" Harry greeted me as I entered the office. Behind the one way mirror was Malfoy, he was smirking…I just wanted to rip his face off.

"Have they administered the veritaserum?" It was allowed in extreme cases and this certainly was one.

"Just a few minutes ago, should be in effect in about three minutes." Said a fellow Auror.

"Finally, some real answers." I replied, taking a deep breathe as Harry and I entered the room.

"I would have thought they would have sent in senior Aurors to deal with me, not two rookies." Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, they figure they owe it to us." Harry retorted.

We began the questioning. It seemed to actually pain Malfoy that everything coming out of his mouth was the truth and not another one of his lies. It had now been several hours. At each break we would go outside to find out who was following up what lead and if any arrests had been made. Finally the subject of my father's assassination had arrived, as I knew it would. I not only lost my dad, but the love of my life, I thought. I had always been working up to tell her, but I was so happy that I never did. She probably would have used it to her advantage. I hated her for what she did and she never had the decency to confess. After she was first imprisoned, she would send letters that I refused to open. After a while she just stopped. I hoped she was rotting.

"Yes, your father's death. Quite a good one there; essentially killed two birds with one stone as they say. Well, one is in prison but it's just as good." Malfoy began to laugh at this.

"Care to explain yourself." Harry demanded.

"It worked better than we thought, we were almost certain you two would stand behind her. The Order was so gullible and so quick to blame someone, anyone for the death of their leader."

Harry and I looked at each other both thinking the same thing. I began to panic. "Tell me who the traitor in the Order is." I wanted him to confirm Hermione or I was going to throw up.

"Why, it was little Dennis Creevey of course. Quite a magnificent actor and he planted all the evidence against your precious Hermione. Apparently, Luna was at the meeting where you revealed the Minister's itinerary. She had been secretly having an affair with Creevey and he used pillow talk to pump her for information." He smirked at his pun. "After everything that happened to Hermione, Dennis began to panic and when Luna started suspecting him we had to take care of the situation. So we had Dennis and Luna killed. Now that little mudblood has been in there for almost a year and a half. I hear she is a favorite play thing among the guards."

That's when I did throw up. Harry punched Draco and began screaming and yelling, almost incoherently. I was overwhelmed with guilt and rage. I pulled Harry away and began to flail on Malfoy. Officials came in and broke it up.

"It was you that sent her there Weasley, you wouldn't believe her when she said she was innocent." He yelled at me as they dragged me out of the room.

What had we done, she had to be released, I needed to see her. "Shacklebolt, we have to get her released immediately."

"Yes, Tonks has already run upstairs to begin the paperwork. Don't blame yourself, the evidence was there and it was very convincing." He placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't care, I loved her and I'll never be able to forgive myself." I was close to tears, everything I said at her sentencing, all the things I had said about her since were filling my ears. I began to heave again, but there was nothing left.

"Ron, I'll go home and let Ginny and your mum know. What's the next step?" He asked the senior Auror.

"Well, there will be a hearing and she'll be released likely with some sort of restitution. It should take a few days."

"That's not good enough." I demanded. "I'm going to Azkaban to visit her and let her know what's happened. Beg her forgiveness, but I don't blame her if she spits in my face."

Harry looked sympathetically. "Ok, I'll tell the family."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granger, you have a visitor." The guard approached her cell. "Who would want to see a filthy little mudblood whore like you?"

The door opened and I was led out and to the visiting area. I had never been her before. Maybe it was a reporter or hopefully Professor McGonagall. You could imagine my shock when the door opened and Ron was sitting at a small table. I feared what he wanted to say and hovered in the doorway. The guard roughly pushed me inside. "Have your fun with her" and slammed the door behind me.

Ron hushed to help me up. They had bound my hands behind me and Ron said a spell under his breath and my hands were released.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw her in the doorway and the guard pushed her in making a rude comment. She was thin and pale. I realized her hands were bound and I quickly released them. She seemed afraid of me. She wouldn't speak or look me in the eye. I decided I needed to start it off.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Truth is I don't know where to start. I hope you'll be able to forgive me." With that she turned her head and gave me a curious look. She walked over to the window to look out at the cloudy sky.

I continued. "We finally caught Malfoy." She was unaffected and continued to look out the window. "We administered veritaserum and the truth behind my father's death came out. It was Dennis Creevey and unknowingly Luna who had been the traitors Hermione. I'm so ashamed for not believing you. The paperwork is going through to have you released; you're going to be free."

She turned and looked at me, then rubbed her throat. When she began to speak it was scratchy and almost inaudible. "I hoped the sky would be blue. But I haven't seen a cloudy one in 16 months either so it's just as beautiful."

The comment was like a punch in the face. While I had been out living my life she had been a prisoner. "Didn't you hear me; you're going to be free."

She started to talk again but nothing came out so she cleared her throat and rubbed it. "We aren't allowed to talk unless we are asked a question or have visitors, so excuse me if I'm rusty." Again guilt was over me like I had been dropped in a bucket of ice water. "How soon?"

"A few days at most." I went toward her wanting to embrace her, but she recoiled.

"Good, I'm ready to get away from all this. Try to forget." There was a loud bang on the door and it opened.

"Times up pretty one." The guard said, and then he realized her hands were untied and he ran to her and knocked her to the ground. "Did this manipulative bitch get you to undo her hands? Why you..."

I ran over and lifted her from the ground. Hermione didn't speak but just looked to the ground like she was programmed. "I'm Auror Weasley and I undid her binds. For your information she is innocent and will be released in a few days. If her treatment has been anything less than appropriate you will answer to me."

He smirked, "of course, sir, we always treat her well." He dragged Hermione behind him. He whispered in her ear, but loud enough for me to hear "looks like we'll have to have a going away party."

The door slammed behind him, I tried to open it to rescue her, but it was locked. The door on the other end, that I had entered through opened. A small guard told me my time was up and that I needed to leave. I ran out to the apparition point and tried to calm myself before apparating to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow was an odd scene when I arrived to say the least. My mum was crying hysterically in the living room. When she saw me, she ran up to me.

"How was she when you saw her? Do you think she'll ever be able to forgive us? I feel so terrible; at least she will be released." She rambled.

Ginny screamed from the corner and yelled through tears "how can you believe that she is innocent? Was I the only one at the trial? Don't you remember the evidence? She killed dad! Don't start with me Ron; Malfoy was obviously beating the veritaserum somehow. I'll never believe she is innocent. So if she is released, you aren't to go any where near her Harry!" She yelled the command at her new husband.

I couldn't believe how she was acting. We had just proved her best friend innocent, but Harry spoke first. "Ginny, Hermione is NOT guilty. She is being released and you can't tell me who to see, wife or not."

"I can't believe you are all falling for her tricks and lies again!" Ginny ran up to her room. Harry made to go up to, but mum stopped him.

"Harry, let her be, it's a lot to soak in. Truthfully, I think she is ashamed to see her after everything she said at the sentencing. I don't think that Hermione will be welcoming us back with open arms however. We betrayed her, not the other way around, I would have a hard time ever forgetting that." Mum walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of firewhiskey. "I know what you're thinking, but we could all use a drink."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the hearing came and all the Weasleys except Ginny came to beg for forgiveness. With the press coverage, the courtroom was packed. The story was billed as _War Hero Vindicated._ Tonks accompanied Hermione into the courtroom. I saw that she had some fresh bruises and I vowed to kill those guards.

The judge spoke. "Miss Granger, it is with our sincerest apologies that we vacate your sentence today. You were a hero of the war and we refused to look beyond our noses for the truth." Hermione just stood there emotionless. "I won't prolong this with unnecessary formalities. You are hereby released from Azkaban prison and from this day forth will be known as innocent." The gavel dropped and the room cheered. The reporters swarmed her and Tonks helped her out of the courtroom and into the side chambers.

Harry and I were permitted to entered and saw that Hermione was being addressed by the Minister. He was telling her that her bank account had been seized, but it was to be restored including her reward money from the defeat of Voldemort. In addition she is going to receive a large compensation for the wrongful incarceration. Hermione didn't speak but nodded.

"Miss Granger, I know you probably want to get on with your life and Auror Tonks tells me that you plan to return to the Muggle world to start over." There was a grip on my heart to think she would be leaving us. "I ask that you stay for at least two weeks. We are planning a ceremony to reinstate your war medals and to give you the Order of Merlin, First Class." Hermione nodded and quietly consented to stay until after the ceremony.

She turned around and saw me and Harry. She had no expression and turned back to Tonks. I couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly they were gone. They had apparated away.

"Minister, where was Hermione just taken?"

"No need to fear young man. We are paying for her to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the ceremony. They went there to get her settled in."

With that, Harry and I were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione," Tonks said as they entered her room, "I don't think sorry is a strong enough word. If you need anything, just ask."

I nodded. I was so tired and wanted to take my first long hot bath in over a year. She continued talking however. "You will need to get clothes and some new things."

"I'll go to Muggle London tomorrow and get some. I want to be where I won't be recognized."

"I know you don't think you can ever forgive us, but I'd like you to try. Ron took it especially hard. He had a hard time coming to terms. I believe he has been seeing a counselor."

"How awful for him, he was able to talk about his feelings to a counselor while I couldn't talk at all." I turned at looked at Tonks straight in the eye. "I know you think I'm being unfair. One part of me understands everything. I wouldn't have believed me either with evidence like that. But on the other hand, I was their best friend that helped them defeat the darkest wizard of all time. How could they believe that I would feed information to the murderers of my parents? It was devastating hearing the things they said about me at sentencing. Ginny was intolerably cruel, but Ron's hurt just as much because I was so crazy in love with him. Can you blame me for being bitter? You don't have any idea what goes on in prison. I sometimes wished the dementors had been there to give me the kiss."

"Oh, Hermione." She grabbed and hugged me. "I'll leave you to get some rest."

"I know you'll probably tail me tomorrow, but if you don't mind, don't make it too obvious. I'd like to feel that I'm not being watched for the first time in a long time."

She smiled and left the room while I made for the tub.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks ran right into us as we were listening to their conversation outside the door. "Oh, hello. I think she wants to be alone guys." She said as we looked guilty.

We made our way downstairs and I said out loud to myself. "She loved me too."

Harry gave me a sympathetic smile, "it will all work out."

"How?"

"I have no idea. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Suddenly there was a pop. Ginny appeared and looked furious. "Harry!" She screamed. "What did I say to you? I don't want you around that conniving bitch. She is probably up there devising a way to murder you right now."

She and Harry began to argue rather loudly and suddenly I noticed Hermione at the steps. Ginny noticed too. "Don't you come anywhere near me, my husband or my family. I don't believe you are innocent for one second. Do what's best for everyone and get the hell out of here. I hate you and I wish you had died in that prison!"

Hermione looked shocked and her eyes were filled with tears. She sprinted back upstairs and I hastily followed. I caught her right outsider her door. "Don't listen to her. No one else feels that way."

"I do." She replied. "I wish I had died in there too." She broke lose and slammed the room door shut in my face.

I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably on the other side. It was heartbreaking. I tried to door to no success. "I won't abandon you again Hermione, do you hear me?" I don't know if she did, but it was true. I had to talk some sense into Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

I bolted upright in bed. I had been unsure of where I was and happy to realize it wasn't a dream. The bed was comfortable and warm, sunrise was streaming through the window and there was a faint smell of sausage. I ran and opened the window and looked out onto a nearly deserted Diagon Alley. Only a few shopkeepers were on the streets getting ready to open for the day. A bubble of happiness swelled inside me, so much so that it almost lifted me off the ground.

I began to create a list in my head of everything I wanted to accomplish today. I definitely needed new clothes and a haircut. Maybe a total beauty treatment of some kind, I certainly deserved a treat. But I needed money. I'd have to get it from my Muggle bank since it was going to take a few days to get my Gringotts account back in order.

I crossed to the dresser and poured the contents of a large envelop onto the counter. Tonks had left it with me last night. It was the items that were on me when I was taken into custody. I was happy to see my Muggle identification and my ATM card were still there along with my watch and a necklace that Ron had given me for Christmas the year before. I picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful and simple, but the anger in me took over and I chucked in the waste bin.

I was thrilled that my pair of jeans was in there. I slipped them on and realized how much weight I had lost. There were quite baggy but were better than the pants issued by the Ministry for me to wear at me hearing. I was still going to have to wear the shirt they gave me but I could deal with that; it was plain, white and long sleeved. I needed a jacket so that would be first on the list of things to buy.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs for some breakfast. When I went into the restaurant, I noticed that Ron was sitting in the back corner. I simply ignored him and sat at the bar. I ordered a stack of pancakes but was only able to stomach a few bites before I was stuffed. "I guess my eyes were bigger than my stomach." I apologized to Tom, the inn keeper, who told me it was no problem.

I felt Ron's eyes on me and I didn't like it. It was getting time for shops to open so I got up and sprinted out the London entrance of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had told Tonks that I would be happy to follow Hermione so that she could get some time with her and Remus's new baby girl, Aurelia. She was reluctant but gave in. When I saw Hermione come downstairs, she didn't acknowledge me. I figured I was going to need to get used to it. She ate a few bites of breakfast and ran out the door to the Muggle street.

She went to a large building that I realized was some sort of bank. I stayed outside and waiting. When Hermione came out, I could tell she was disappointed to see I was going to be tailing her instead of Tonks. She shrugged her shoulders and went on with her business. She went to several stores making a great deal of purchases including a new black coat that she came out wearing and I almost missed her.

Hermione spent hours in one place. I looked through the window and saw her sitting and someone was cutting her hair and doing all sorts of things to it. After what seemed like an eternity, she came out looking quite different. Her hair was straight and shorter; it looked to have bits of other colors in it beside her usual brown. She was wearing make-up and what seemed to be a new found confidence.

After getting coffee she doubled back and passed me without so much as a look. It was well after lunch and she headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had followed me everywhere. I bought a great new wardrobe and the store clerks had the best time helping me find everything fashionable. The beauty salon was the most fun of all. I had them use a chemical straightener on my hair; it was supposed to last over three months. I had them cut it to about shoulder length and give me highlights. They were happy to oblige me with a manicure, pedicure and make-over after which I bought a ton of the products. I felt like a new me, like one who had been abroad for over a year, not one that had been in prison.

I went back the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite with Ron in toe. I hoped that he wasn't trying to be inconspicuous because he was quite obvious and annoying. If this was from Auror training, I'm surprised he wasn't killed on his first week of the job.

Tom was kind and had my packages taken to my room. I didn't really want to venture out into Diagon Alley, but I knew I would need to eventually. In truth, I did plan on returning to the Muggle world and to leave magic behind me. But I also knew that I would never really be able to escape it. There was one thing I had to buy and that was a new wand. When I was convicted, they snapped my wand and I figured that even living as a Muggle, magic would definitely have its uses. I always hated to cook and clean. I smiled to myself thinking of how I would pout when my parents would make me clean my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continued to watch her as she made her way into Diagon Alley. People stopped and greeted her along her way to Gringotts, but not as much as I thought. It must be the new hairdo. She went to the exchange counter and left as soon as she was done. She went down the street, practically running past my brothers' shop. I looked through the window and realized why when I saw Ginny through the window.

She entered Olivander's and I backed off to give her the privacy she needed. I looked around at everyone having a great time. It was close to Christmas and shoppers were full of cheer buying presents for loved ones. I supposed that Hermione would be spending the holidays alone again this year. I made a pledge to invite her for dinner; I knew she wouldn't accept, but the offer would be there just in case.

I definitely need to talk to Ginny. She stormed out of Fred and George's in a huff. She saw me and made her way down the street.

"I really don't know what has gotten into every one. Apparently, mum is sending that bitch an invitation to spend Christmas with us. If she's there, I won't be."

"Ginny, what is your problem? She has been proven innocent. Why are you the only one in the entire wizarding world that thinks she's still guilty? You were unbelievably hard on her last night and you might just lose Harry with that attitude." She looked at me appalled. "Gin, you are only 20, you're too young to be a bitter old witch."

Just then, Hermione emerged from Olivander's with a small package. Ginny said in a loud voice, "I can't believe he would sell a wand to a convicted felon." Hermione sprinted back to the Leaky Cauldron. Passersby were stunned at my sister's rude remark.

"Gin, you are ridiculous. The only bitch around here is you." I left her standing there with her mouth gaping opened. When I entered the inn, Tom let me know that she had gone back to her room and looked pretty upset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard enough dealing with everyone's overly apologetic attitude, by Ginny's pure hatred of me was impossible to bear. I wondered why after everything we went through together, she was still unable to believe my innocence. I went up to my room and examined my new wand. It was warm to the touch and felt like an extension of myself. I looked at the pillow on the bed and decided to try out my skills. _Accio_, I said and the pillow came to me instantly. I still got it!

There was a tap on the window and two barn owls were outside waiting for entrance. One was obviously a Hogwarts owl and the letter was from Professor McGonagall. The other was from none other than Mrs. Wealsey. I took the letters and ripped open the one from McGonagall. She invited me to spend the Christmas holidays with her at Hogwarts. I could arrive anytime and stay as long as I wanted. I thought and the decision was easy. I would love to be back at the majesty of Hogwarts for Christmas again with my only supporter. I wrote her back that I would be delighted and that I would arrive on Friday, the day before Christmas Eve.

I sent the owl on its way and opened the other letter. Mrs. Weasley wrote sweetly of her guilt and regret and she too asked me to spend share Christmas dinner with the family.

_You must know that the feelings of one family member do not reflect the feelings of the rest of us. They are in fact the opposite. I understand if you decline the invitation but it is open just the same. _

_I really hope that before you leave in a few weeks that you will permit me a visit. I feel I must speak to you face-to-face and make my apologies in person. I know that forgiveness is likely out of the question…_

The letter continued and her sorrow brought tears to my eyes. Of everyone, I could understand her position. I started the return letter…

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_I appreciate your invitation but have accepted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall. I would however like to meet with you. Perhaps we could have lunch sometime before the ceremony. Would Thursday next at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade be okay? _

_You don't need to apologize for certain family members, I'm sure they feel they have reasons to believe that I am not innocent. Soon enough, I'll be gone and it will no longer matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione G._

I sent the owl and there was a knock at my door.

""Mione, it's Ron. Look, mum is going to ask you to spend Christmas with us and I also want to extend the invitation. I would love for you to be there."

I appreciated the sentiment, but how did they expect me to just act like nothing happened. I cracked the door open and saw a sliver of Ron's face.

"I'm spending the holidays somewhere else. I already responded to your mum's letter. I'd also appreciate if you'd let Tonks guard me from now on." I snapped the door to and fell the bed in exhaustion from a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, she is not going to be here for Christmas."

"Thank Merlin," said Ginny in a relieved voice. "Why did you invite her anyway?"

"Ginevra, one day you will have to face up to everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that she is innocent. Have you forgotten about Sirius? You were able to believe he was innocent for killing your husband's parents. I'm so tired of your attitude. One day you will realize how wrong you are and you will have to face all the things that you said and did. You can't handle the truth because then you will have to experience the guilt and shame the rest of us are going through. The longer you wait to accept the truth the harder it will be on you."

"You're ridiculous mum. I'm the only one that's thinking clearly." Ginny pleaded. "If you don't like my attitude because I'm the only one that can see Hermione for what she is, why don't I just leave? Harry and I can spend our first Christmas as husband and wife in our own flat." She threatened, clearly thinking her mother was going to back down.

"You know Ginevra, Harry is disgusted by the way you're acting. I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to spend Christmas here with us even without you."

Ginny was furious. "Fine, owl me when you've come to your senses." She left with a pop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and I walked into the kitchen, mum was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea with a tear stained face. She explained the latest encounter with Ginny.

"Molly, I just don't know what to do. She threatened to kick me out if I go to see Hermione or attend the ceremony. Ginny has truly lost it. I love her so much but I can't live like this."

Mum placed her hand on his arm in a motherly way. "I'm sure she'll come out of it. It's denial of some kind."

"Mum," I said "I invited 'Mione to Christmas dinner but she said she had other plans. She said she owled you back."

"Yes dear, I got it earlier. Don't worry; she's not leaving the country only going to Hogwarts for Christmas. Minerva was the only one convinced we had the wrong person."

Mum noticed the frown on my face and continued, "I know that you always loved her dear, even after you thought she was guilty and convicted. That's why you went to Healer Listener, isn't it? I could tell my son was troubled."

"Yep. I couldn't understand why I still had dreams about her and a future together. I wanted him to help me get over it so I could go out and get married like Harry and Ginny. Seems like my heart always knew she was innocent, my brain just wouldn't let me believe it."

"Dear, I'm not sure you can ever have a life together. Even if she forgives you, she won't be able to forget. Take things very slow. Harry told me that you took the job following her. That's probably doing more harm than good."

I looked at Harry. "Hey mate, I thought it a bad idea. Plus, I can't talk about things at home. I've slept on the couch since Hermione got out."

"She asked me to stop, so Tonks with be there from now on." I said definitively, however they didn't seem to believe me. Poor Harry, he sounded like he was going through hell. I had tried to talk to Ginny last night, but she refused to even see me. Christmas was only a few days away and no matter the threat, Ginny wouldn't miss it, I would do my best to speak with her then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat at the kitchen table of her flat looking at old photo albums and scrapbooks. Included was a transcript of her testimony at Hermione's trial and sentencing. She read through it. Her words had been horrible to use on who was your best friend. Peppered throughout was the word mudblood. She had been brought up never to use, but for some reason at the time it seemed appropriate.

Ginny had told every one at trial of their intimate secrets but twisted them to serve her advantage. Things Hermione said about loving Ron she manipulated to make it sound like she was using him. She told bold face lies about Hermione having multiple affairs with undesirable people even though she was sure Hermione was a virgin. She played on Hermione's fear of being used and her heritage to create a motive for turning to the dark side.

Ginny had had to do something to ensure the conviction of person who set up her father's death. The evidence was so strong against her; they had letters in her handwriting and even a witness. So what if the witness was Dennis, Malfoy had surely lied about him. Dennis was dead and couldn't defend himself, a logical choice for Malfoy to point the finger at.

At the sentencing she was able to speak directly to Hermione and told her how she hated her and that no one really liked her aside from the fact they could copy her homework. That was probably the kindest thing she had said that day.

_She had to be guilty_, Ginny thought. _I wouldn't have been able to do those things if she wasn't. My conscience wouldn't have let me, right?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione was thrilled when Friday came and eagerly packed her bags and headed to Hogwarts. The tide of her life changed after her years at Hogwarts were over so she was determined to only remember the best of times. She entered the grounds and made her way to the front doors. There was fresh snow on the ground and she could see a few remaining students skating on the lake.

When I reached the last step before the door, it swung open. I was greeted by Hagrid, who scooped me up and was giving me an array of apologies through his giant tears. At the Order meeting where the accusations were first made, I remember Hagrid telling everyone it couldn't be true. I had not seen or heard from him since, so in my mind it was nice that his first impression was that I wasn't guilty.

"Put her down Hagrid, she is a guest not a teddy bear!"

Hagrid put me down and I saw Professor McGonagall. I ran to her and she gave me a motherly hug. I looked up at her through tears. "None of that, let's go up to my chambers and have some tea and a bite. You know we pay the house elves now." She smiled knowing I was delighted at the news.

We made our way up to what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office. It had not changed at all except for his portrait hanging behind the desk. "Welcome home Miss Granger." The painted Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to hear your voice again."

"And yours too." He replied. Even in a portrait, the twinkle in his eye could not be missed.

McGonagall lead me out of the office and through a doorway I had never seen before, probably by design. Inside were her private chambers. It was a beautiful sitting room with what appeared to be a bedroom off to the left and an eating area and small library to the right.

"Wow, this is very impressive." We started to talk about all the things that had gone on during my imprisonment. She spoke of Harry and Ginny's lavish wedding only a few months ago and the goings on of other graduates.

"What are your plans Hermione? I'm sure you want to leave the magical world, but I'd wish you'd reconsider. Don't forget, you were the brightest witch of your age."

"I really just want to start a normal life. I don't want everyone to know where I was or what happened to me at Azkaban. I see the looks I get. Some are apologetic, some pity, while others aren't sure whether I'm safe to come near."

McGonagall smiled. "Look, I have a little proposition." I looked at her like she was probably crazy but she continued. "Professor Vector, the arithmacy professor, plans to retire after the next school year. I would love to offer that position to her upon her retirement. It would give you almost a year and a half to get your life back into some order."

I was about to speak when she continued. "In the interim, Madam Pince suffered a severe stroke last summer and we have been without a librarian this whole year. You could take that job until the other becomes vacant. I know your love of books, plus you can be as reclusive or as out in the world as you'd like. You would have a living area identical to this and a salary."

I had to admit it was tempting. I could hide myself away at Hogwarts and not really have to leave. But what would the students think? Would I be something to fear or a freak show?

Professor McGonagall could see the wheels turning in my brain and spoke up. "Now is a time to enjoy ourselves. You certainly don't need to decide today or even by the time you leave. I don't plan to fill the library position immediately, but promise me that you'll think about it."

"I will." I replied sincerely.

"Come on; allow me show you to one of the famous Hogwarts guest chambers."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry entered his flat to find his wife busying around the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked, genuinely curious at this wife's behavior.

Ginny turned and faced Harry. She was unusually chipper. "I'm cooking. Wouldn't it be the best thing ever if we were to spend our first Christmas together in our own flat? I was preparing for our Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow and then we can have an amazing breakfast in front of the fire and open our gifts." She did a little hop and returned to cutting vegetables.

"I thought we would spend Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Didn't we agree we'd spend the night there? It's your nephew Gerard's first Christmas, I thought you didn't want to miss it."

"I just want to be together by ourselves. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course. But we can be together at the Burrow." Ginny looked as if she was getting angrier with each word her husband said. "Ron and I saw Molly and we ARE going to the Burrow tomorrow. If you don't want to go, you can stay here, but I want to be with our family."

Ginny then tossed all the items in the sink of on the floor without so much as a look at Harry. She then proceeded down the hall and slammed the bedroom door. Harry went into their den and sank into their comfortable sofa that had been his bed for so many nights. His head dropped to his hands on his knees. He no longer knew what to do and feared that his new marriage was crumbling before his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas at the Burrow was usually a loud and rambunctious affair, but this year is was horribly subdued. Before Harry had finally dragged Ginny over, it seemed like it might be okay. We weren't overly cheerful, but we hadn't been since dad's death. But once Ginny began eyeing everyone, the conversation lulled and only hushed voices could be heard.

It was ridiculous. Everyone was walking on eggshells, afraid of a huge outburst from Ginny. She was the one with the problem.

"Dinner's ready." Mum called and people seemed relieved to have something to do other than avoid the subject we all wanted to discuss. At least the mood couldn't affect mum's incredible food.

About half way through a meal filled with simple chit chat about work and the weather, Ginny spoke up. "Ron, there is this girl at the bank I'd love you to go out with. She's seen you in there and thinks you're very cute. I set something up for next Thursday; a double date with Harry and me at 7:00. Should we meet here?"

Where did that come from? Ginny had tried a few times aver the past year to set me up with a young witch, but never had been so bold has to make the date and promise my attendance. "I don't think so. I'm not in the mood for dating right now."

"Give me a break, I already promised."

"Well you can tell her I said no or I'll do it for you." The family was now watching the conversation between us as if we were tossing a quaffle.

"Ron, you need to get out there and find someone worthy of you."

"I have found someone but I'm not worthy of her."

"Don't be stupid. Hermione is a maybe out of prison but she's still as guilty as ever."

"Shut up Ginny! I'm not stupid, I know that Hermione will likely never want to be with me or even be my friend again. But I have to try. I know we were meant to be together." Fred and George gave me a sympathetic look. Mum rubbed my back lovingly and was about to say something when Ginny continued.

"It's lust that's blinding you Ron and from what I understand she's damaged goods. The guards took care of that! Why would you want that piece of trash?"

Mum began to scold Ginny, but I came to realize that I don't think I had mentioned anything about the Hermione's situation with the guards. "Harry," I got his attention while the others were yelling and trying to calm each other down, "did you tell Ginny about the guards?"

"No," he said as a realization came to his face.

Had Ginny known about Hermione's treatment in prison or was she just guessing? I interrupted everyone. "Ginny, how do you know about what the guards did to Hermione?"

She was taken off guard and looked as though she was coming up with an answer. "Everyone knows what happens in there." She said unconvincingly.

Tears prickled the corners of my eyes. "You knew about what was happening to her didn't you? I know you probably didn't care what happened to her, but still. How did you know?"

Ginny looked trapped so she decided to tell the truth. "I knew because one of the guards was a client at the bank. He told me about her and that he was one of her guards. He might have said something about things going on. Ron, she killed dad, she deserves all the torture she can get."

"No wonder you're ashamed to face her," I said. "We aren't idiots. We all knew half the stuff you gave to the Aurors and said at trial was lies; hell probably all of it was. At the time I guess we also just wanted to make sure she went to jail, but we still didn't lie. To think that you knew what was going on at Azkaban and you were able to sleep at night makes me sick. Did you encourage them too?"

"Of course not! I'm not a monster." She screamed while everyone was looking at her accusatively.

"I've got to get some air." I ran outside and down to the pond. I couldn't believe Ginny but at the same time, just a few weeks ago I was hoping that Hermione was suffering in prison too. Would I have let those things happen to her? I tried to convince myself I would have. I turned around and saw Harry.

"Ginny and I are going to leave." I just nodded inn understanding. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, you would have done something about it, you would have told someone." I appreciated his faith in me. "Look, could I maybe stay at your flat for a few nights? I don't want her to be alone on Christmas, but after that I'll probably need a place to crash other than my couch."

"Sure mate." Harry trudged back to the house. He looked like he was in misery and I didn't know how to help him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up Christmas morning to an amazing surprise. I had presents and not just the few I expected from Professor McGonagall and likely Ron but a lot of present. Some were from people she knew while others were from strangers that were simply well-wishers.

Each present was special. Neville and his wife Hannah sent me a very unusual plant. It was suppose to bloom at night and give off an aroma to help you sleep. Professor McGonagall gave me a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts and Hagrid had baked me some unidentifiable cakes that I decided could substitute for coasters. Remus and Tonks gave me a lovely necklace and earring that was an amber color. The note from Tonks said that she thought it would go nicely with the new streaks in my hair.

There was a letter from the Minister explaining that next Saturday was the reception/ceremony and to inform me that my bank account had been restored with my restitution. It was a large sum, but it made me sick to think of it. One part of me felt I deserved more while the other didn't want any of it because of what I went through. I decided if I ever truly needed it, I could use it; otherwise, that amount would stay in the vault untouched.

I finally reached a small parcel from Harry. Ginny's name was noticeably absent. I opened it and it was a beautiful little music box he had obviously bought in the Muggle world. I placed it on the night stand and moved to the package from Ron. It was a leather bound journal with a note attached.

_Hermione, Merry Christmas. I didn't know what to get you. I hope that you fill up this journal with stories of a happy future. I hope that you and I could talk someday soon. Love, Ron_

I fixated on the word love. I had loved him so much and at nights I used to dream he would confess his love and we would be happy together forever. I would daydream about red-headed children. I even dreamed of a day he would come and get me out of prison and we would live happily-ever-after. But now I am out and I can't get over the hurt.

Lastly, I opened a bulky package from Mrs. Weasley. Just from feeling it, I knew what it was. I was right, a Weasley sweater. I scrunched up my eyes to keep the tears from going all over it. It was a deep purple with the initial _H_ over the left pocket area. I just stared at it for the longest time. She had always given them to Harry, but this was my first ever. I read the sweet card attached that explained that she looked forward to our meeting.

After my shower I grabbed one of my new pairs of jeans and the sweater. I don't know why, but I had to wear it. It was like being a part of something again. It was soft and warm, like I was being enveloped in a giant hug. I felt happy and loved for the first time in a really long time.


	6. Chapter 6

This was without doubt the worst Christmas I have ever had. At least the Christmas after dad's death everyone was speaking to each other. To make a long story short Ginny is mad at everyone and everyone is mad at Ginny. My best friend and brother-in-law has been kicked out of his flat and living in my guest room. Glad I sprung for the two bedrooms! Then to top that, I can't seem to make any headway with the love of my life that will likely soon vanish from my life forever.

"Morning Ron," said Harry as he trudged into the kitchen. "Any owls?"

"Just ones from the Ministry finalizing the ceremony; I don't really think Hermione will appreciate that we will be a part and you are apparently giving her the medal."

"Oh, anything else?"

"No mate," I gave him a sympathetic look, "nothing from Ginny."

"Right," he said while pouring himself a cup of strong coffee. "Ron, I've been thinking. We should get Hermione to file a complaint about the guards at Azkaban. Without that, we can't do anything and I think those bastards deserve some punishment."

"I was thinking I'd just kill them the next time they come into town." I said with all seriousness.

Harry obviously wasn't sure if I meant it. "Well, um I think putting them behind the bars would likely serve as better justice."

"I know Harry; I just get sick when I think about it. She might still be at Hogwarts, I'm sure McGonagall would let us see her if we explained why. She'd probably encourage her to do something about it."

"That's a good idea. I'll send an official owl." Harry said essentially monotone before quickly apparating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't exactly sure why I let McGonagall talk me into meeting with Ron and Harry. I certainly didn't want to relive what only ended a few days ago. She convinced me that I would be helping all the others in there who didn't deserve this treatment either. She also promised not to leave me and to keep them on topic. Actually, I was petrified. I still had nightmares about them finding me and taking me back. I'd been conditioned to be silent so long, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to talk.

I sat in the headmistress office waiting for them to arrive; I looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. "I think you're doing the right thing; you're a Gryffindor remember." He said causing me to smile.

"He's right you know." I quickly turned around at Ron's voice and saw that he and Harry had entered with Professor McGonagall.

"I trust you two will keep this brief." She told them in her most stern voice. They both quickly agreed and sat down like two boys being scolded.

Harry spoke "Hermione, we'd like you to formally make a complaint against the guards of Azkaban. They need to be punished. Are you willing to do so?" I nodded. "I need you to say yes or no, for the record."

I realized that there was parchment with a quill that had just ceased moving on its own. "Don't worry; it's not like Rita's." Harry said with a smile.

"Okay, then yes, I am willing."

"Good," he replied.

I gave the names of the guards involved, it was easy actually, but we had not gotten to any of the details.

Ron then took the questioning. "When did the problems begin?"

"My first night." I couldn't look at them so I stared at the floor just in front of their feet. I could see Ron shift uncomfortably.

"Could you describe the night please?" he asked.

"I was placed in my cell. There were a lot of cat calls at me. I was famous, almost like a freak show. I was placed away from the other prisoners I was told for my protection, but I later realized it was for another reason.

I had eaten my meal when the first guard came to my cell and let himself in. I remember not understanding what was going on, I thought he was there for my dinner tray. He called me all sorts of names and began to hit me. After I was on the ground he straddled me and ripped at my clothes and got off my underwear.

I was screaming and two guards ran up outside my cell. I thought I was saved. Then one of them told me that no one cared so I could just go on screaming and that it turned him on. I heard the man on top of me unzip his pants and he raped me. When he was done the other two had their turns. That was my welcoming present they said. They told me they wouldn't be so gentle in the future."

Ron's voice squeaked when he spoke again, "how often did this happen?"

"At least two to three times a week. The beatings and other things just got worse. After a while I realized that no one did care, so I just stopped screaming and I'd just lay there. They would tell me I deserved it that they had been asked to be as rough as possible."

"When was the last time?" Ron questioned. It was obvious that he was trying not to show any emotion.

"The night after you came to visit me." I said and looked briefly into his eyes which I now saw were filled with tears.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked relieving Ron.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Have you seen a healer?"

"I had a physical examination before my hearing and some of the things they did may have caused some permanent damage and the healer said it would be difficult for me to conceive or carry a baby to full term. If they weren't careful I'd get pregnant and the spells and potions they used for the abortions weren't the best ones to use apparently."

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Professor McGonagall said as she placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "Like anyone would touch me now anyways." I looked up to Harry. "Are we done?"

"Yes, would you be willing to testify in court?"

I hated to think that I would ever see the inside of a court room again. "If I have to."

I looked up at Ron who looked ill and apparently was. He leaned over and threw up.  
"He's been doing that a lot lately." Said Harry, but it was obvious that he was disgusted by me. At least now I don't have to worry about him pursuing me romantically as he rushed from the room.

I stood up and went to the windows that overlooked the quiditch pitch and just let the tears flow freely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to get out of there. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was still reeling from my latest vomit attack. I heard Harry and McGonagall rush down the stairs after me.

"Mate, you ok?"

"What do you think? At least the dementors wouldn't have done those things to her. They said they were told to be extra rough." By this time I had just started crying and slightly hyperventilating, "you don't think it was Ginny?"

"No, if she said anything, the guards would interpret it to mean whatever they wanted. I'd believe Ginny would keep it a secret, but not tell them what to do."

McGonagall led us to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion for my nausea and anxiety. "I hope you realize Mr. Weasley that she probably thinks you are disgusted by her now."

"Why would she think that?" I panicked.

"The way you ran from the room without so much a word. When you are finished please see your way out. I need to check on Miss Granger."

We walked out of the hospital wing toward down the many hallways toward the front door. I wanted to see Hermione, but Harry thought I should just leave her be. But outside I saw her walking toward the lake and left Harry to catch up to her.

When I approached she flinched as though she thought she was under attack. "Hermione, I'm so sorry that happened. And don't think that no one would want you; I still want you, I love you. I always have."

"Really?" She asked me though tears.

"Yes."

"Where was that love when I was accused and sent to Azkaban. At sentencing you said you wished I had been killed by that troll in first year. You just threw me away like a worthless mudblood I am."

"I was hurt and confused. Everyone was telling me what to believe."

"If you truly loved me like you said, you would have believed me." She turned and continued to walk toward the lake. I heard Harry call me in the distance and I sprinted back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny sat in her quiet office at Grigotts. It was her first day back at work after the holidays and it had been rotten all the way around. She woke up in a panic this morning. She had once again dreamed of her father and searched for Harry to comfort her. Then Ginny remembered he wasn't there.

She walked through Diagon Alley on the way to work instead of just apparating. She needed to clear her head, get a handle on her life that was spinning out of control. Ginny saw the Daily Prophet detail the ceremony for Hermione and for the first time she felt a twinge of guilt, but immediately shook it off.

Then Ginny noticed a reference to a story in the gossip pages. It was titled _Trouble in Paradise? Is It the End of a Fairy Tale Marriage?_ It alluded to Harry no longer living at home but at Ron's and that sources close to the couple had told the reporter that she and Harry were headed for divorce.

There was a knock on her door. "Mrs. Potter, how are you this morning?" Ginny's assistant Esmeralda walked in and handed her a cup of tea. "I saw the article in the paper and it's just scandalous. As if you and Mr. Potter would ever be separated. If the paper comes around asking me, be certain I'll show them the door."

"Thanks Esmeralda." Ginny said tersely.

"You have a client outside should I send them in?"

"Yes." Ginny didn't feel like seeing anyone or having any conversations but she might as well get one of the few appointments on her schedule out of the way.

"Mr. Brockway, she'll see you now." Ginny's eyes darted to the door. _Great timing,_ she thought, _this is all I need_.

"Mrs. Potter, how are you today? I wanted to get some of my financial affairs in order." The door clicked as Esmeralda left. His demeanor changed. "I'd like for you to find out if I have to get my affairs in order is what I actually mean."

"I don't understand."

"Your husband is an Auror isn't he? I was wondering if you might find out for me if that little bitch is filing charges against me and the other guards." It was obvious he was in a panic.

"I haven't heard anything about it." She paused contemplating what she wanted to say. "Look, things are strained between us right now and it would be difficult to snoop around without arising suspicion."

"So I read." He smirked, but immediately changed to beg for her help. "I wasn't supposed to tell you anything about the prisoners but I did it as a favor to you. You were the Ministers daughter and I thought you had a right to know. Plus, you were the one that asked me, I certainly didn't offer. You seemed so interested in what was happening to her. The kind thing to do would be to return the favor."

Ginny had gotten up and looked out of the small narrow window of her office down on to the street. "Fine, I know that Harry and my brother are aware of what happened. If she plans to file official charges I don't know. As of Christmas Eve, it didn't appear to be that way."

The guard looked relieved but not certain. "If you could try to find out more I'd appreciate it. I'd also like my money transferred to a bank in Canada."

Ginny looked at him square in the eye. "Planning on leaving England? Trust me when I tell you that if she has filed, there isn't a place you could hide."

"I'll take my chances. I know what a hot-head your brother is and how much public sympathy there is for the traitor."

"I'll see what I can find out and I'll get back to you ok."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." He left the office and the slammed shut.

_What has become of me?_ Ginny thought as she plopped back down in her office chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had decided to remain at Hogwarts until the ceremony. I felt so happy, warm and safe there. Thursday had arrived and I was getting ready to meet Mrs. Weasley for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. I walked from the castle to the small wizarding town and made my way down to the restaurant.

When I entered Madam Rosmerta gave me a big hug welcoming me home. She pointed to Mrs. Weasley who was already sitting a booth toward the back. She stood up when she saw me and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I walked to the table and was enveloped in a giant hug which I returned although not to the same back breaking extent.

We took a seat and Madam Rosmerta immediately brought me a butterbeer and took our orders. The place was relatively empty with the students gone for the holidays and others at home with their families. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Hermione. I'm not sure you could ever forgive me and the rest of us for that matter, but I would be honored if you tried."

I looked up at her. She was really the only person that I could understand. She thought I had a part in her husband's death. She never took the stand because she was too emotional so I never got to hear her feelings. "Mrs. Weasley, I understand your feeling, you thought I killed your husband. Of anyone, you are the easiest to forgive."

Mrs. Weasley just began to cry, pretty much uncontrollably until our food arrived. I just sat there uncomfortably watching her. "What are your plans dear?"

I explained to her about Professor McGonagall's offer and my other thoughts of going strictly Muggle. It was a relief to talk to her for some reason. I found myself smiling as we picked at our food.

"I'd hope you'd stay here. The wizarding world needs you."

"Why would the world need me?"

"Well, I know that we need you. Ron needs you."

I looked down. I have been thinking about Ron a lot. He had loved me and still does. I loved him and on some level still do. I still fantasize that none of this happened. "Mrs. Weasley, how did Sirius do it?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"How did he forgive everyone? Was it because everyone was fighting against a common evil? He was angry but able to let go and become great friends with those you once betrayed him. I don't know how to do that."

"You'll learn. It will just take a long time."

"Yes, but how did you all just believe him so easily? I didn't know him before or live through it so for me it was easy. There are some that still believe me to be guilty." At this Mrs. Weasley looked terribly ashamed. "Ginny isn't your fault. Plus, if it's going to take a long time, how is that fair to someone like Ron. He says he loves me," with that Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to sparkle, "but is it fair to make him wait for me to be ready. What if I never am?"

"He won't let go that easily. Trust me I know my son. He'll give you the time and space you need. I know you won't be able to forget what happened but don't deny yourself love." Her voice seemed hopeful and I could already tell she was going to relay all of this to Ron.

"But how can I ever trust any of you again. What if Ginny makes up some other terrible lie that you all suddenly believe; wouldn't I just be setting myself up again?"

"Hermione, I have to ask. Was anything she said at trial true?"

"No it wasn't! There was usually a kernel of truth to the beginning, about how we would talk about our secrets. But she took things like my feeling for Ron and turned them into me using the Imperius Curse to control him. She took a small peck on the lips from Viktor in fourth year and made it into a four year steamy affair. None of what she said was true."

I paused and right as Mrs. Weasley began to speak I continued. "She was my best friend and I can't understand why she lied like that. I know that she wanted me convicted, but wasn't the phony evidence the deatheaters planted enough?"

"I don't have any excuses for her. She is having a hard time right now too. She kicked Harry out; he's now living with Ron. Harry, poor dear, is beside himself. He doesn't know what to do and Ginny has essentially closed herself off."

I felt bad for Harry. "It's funny to think that with me in jail and everyone thinking I was guilty, he led a happy life. Now that I'm innocent and out his whole life is falling apart." I began to tear up. "I'm sure they both wish that Malfoy had never been caught."

"Don't think that way. Everything will work itself out eventually. I promise."

I looked into her eyes and I felt a sense of hope and confidence that maybe things would just work out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had received an owl from Ginny and they were currently eating lunch together at a small Muggle café that they both loved. They made small talk both avoiding the giant elephant in the room.

"So, how's work?" She asked.

"Fine."

"I saw in the paper about the ceremony; still planning to go?"

Harry tensed. "Yes, I'm actually part of the ceremony."

"Oh. About the other night, I didn't encourage those guards to do anything. I think they just told me because they thought I wanted to hear. Truthfully, I didn't want to have her name mentioned."

"Good, but she's innocent so you'll be hearing her name a lot." Harry informed her.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Who?"

"The guards? Will they be sharing a cell in Azkaban?"

"Why?"

"I was just curious. What they did was wrong."

"If you thought it was so wrong, why didn't you say anything before?"

Ginny looked down, appearing to Harry that she was ashamed. "Look Gin, I know you wouldn't tell them to do those things. Yes, they are going to be punished."

Ginny looked up at him. "Oh, she filed a complaint?"

"Yes, just the other day. She's been staying at Hogwarts and we saw her there. The details of what happened are" Harry shivered, "horrible."

"So when are you planning to make arrests?"

Harry began to grow suspicious. "Let's change the subject. Let's talk about us. Did you see the article in the paper?"

Ginny nodded. "I needed you this morning and you weren't there."

"You are the one who asked me to leave, remember?" Ginny just stared at her plate and shoved the food around, obviously not wanting to acknowledge this fact. "You just have to accept it, we were wrong, you were wrong." Harry placed some Muggle money on the table and left.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for my mother at the Burrow. I knew that she had gone to lunch with Hermione and I hoped to hear everything that was said. When mum arrived she didn't look surprised to see me.

"Hello dear. Let me make some tea and we'll talk about it."

I followed her to the kitchen and took a seat. "How was lunch? What did she have to say?"

Mum sat down and placed a cup of tea in front of me and began to recount the meal and conversation. "Then she said that Minerva had offered her a job at Hogwarts."

My heart leaped with excitement. Maybe she wouldn't leave after all. Maybe I would be able to make it up to her.

"Dear, she didn't say she was going to take it, but she is considering it. Also, don't get your hopes up, if you two are ever going to be together, it will be a long road ahead. I told her that things will work out in time and that she will learn to reconcile her feelings. Ron, Hermione is confused. She doesn't want you to put your life on hold for someone that may never be ready."

Mum might have thought that would have depressed me, but in fact it gave me hope. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't have some sort of feelings. If she truly despised me should would have just said so. "Mum, if she never wanted to be with me she would have told you that right?"

"Well, you might be right. What we need is for her to stay in the wizarding world." She took a quick sip of tea. "She asked how Sirius was able to forgive everyone and honestly I don't really know how he did. Also, I spoke to her about Ginny."

"What did she say?" I asked this was one area that I feared would drive her away.

"She's worried as to why Ginny doesn't believe her innocence. I also asked if anything that Ginny said at the trial were true. She said that they weren't at all. She never had an affair with Viktor or anyone else." Mum saw the relief in my face. "Hermione said that she talked to Ginny about her feelings for you and somehow Ginny got those all turned around."

"She didn't misunderstand her mum; she told the Aurors and the Ministry what they wanted to hear."

"Don't forget you are an Auror and you didn't run to her defense. I'm afraid that it may be too much for her to get past."

"I know mum, but I have to try. I know she doesn't want me to put my life on hold, but I haven't gone on more than a couple dates over the past year and none of those led to a second. I don't mind waiting and if one day she says that she never wants to be with me, maybe I can move one. I'm telling you mum, she's the one."

"I know dear, I've always known that. Even when you would write about how awful she was in first year, I knew. By the way, don't you have a date tonight?"

"I'm not going; Gin doesn't even have Harry to go with. I sent that girl an owl though; it seemed the right thing to do."

"My son, always a gentleman; well, when you aren't being a prat." She said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile at mum's attempt to be witty. I told her thanks and gave her a big hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the ceremony had arrived. I knew I would need to make a decision soon as to what I was going to do. I felt vindicated that I would finally receive what I had deserved all along, but I hated having to see people and be paraded about.

I wore very simple black robes with a plain black dress beneath and arrived at the Ministry an hour before the start as the Minister had requested. The ceremony would take place in the grand ballroom; a lovely place that usually held many round tables and was used for eating and a quiet place to work. I entered the office and found that Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hi 'Mione, you look beautiful." I rolled my eyes at Ron. I didn't look beautiful and I purposefully didn't buy anything fancy or do anything special with my hair or make up. Ron came up to me and before I could do anything gave me a quick hug. He backed away and Harry gave me one too.

"Did you know that we were going to be a part of the ceremony?" Harry asked.

"No, no one mentioned that to me." I looked at the Minister who had gotten up from his seat and came around to shake my hand.

"It's good to see you looking so well Miss Granger. I see you've changed your hair since we last saw one another. How was your visit at Hogwarts? I understand Professor McGonagall offered you a position. You should take it."

"I'm still debating." At that, Ron looked disappointed. His mother must have told him about our lunch.

"I think it's a great idea 'Mione." Ron informed.

"I haven't discounted it, I'm just still deciding."

"Well," the Minister interrupted, "Harry is going to be the one to give you the Order of Merlin Miss Granger. I thought that would be nice to get it from a dear friend."

I simply looked at Harry and nodded. Then I asked, "are you sure that's ok with your wife?"

"That doesn't matter." He said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stepped forward to speak more directly to the Minister and so that his hand would fall off my shoulder. It was comforting and like old times. I didn't want to think about that time; I wanted to focus on now.

I could hear the sigh of defeat behind me as I discussed more of the arrangements. There would be a dinner of important Ministry people. Then there would be the ceremony followed by a reception, both of which were open to a larger number of people.

I was petrified of seeing so many people. What would they think about me? I had been searching the Prophet assuming that something about my treatment in prison would be a story but it hadn't been. I was happy to think that they wouldn't know, but I couldn't help but think that they all did.

I followed Ron and Harry into a lovely dining room. There was just one very large table and it was extremely ornate. There were several Aurors and former Order members plus heads of some of the Ministry Departments. Professor McGonagall was there along with Tonks and Lupin.

We sat down and dinner magically appeared. I was sitting in the middle of one side of the table with Ron and Harry on either side of me. I picked up my fork and began to pick at my food. It was delicious, but I just couldn't seem to swallow.

Ron said in a hushed voice, "Are you nervous?"

Not looking at him, I answered yes. He then placed his hand on mine as if to let me know it was ok. The gesture was quick but powerful.

"I heard about you and Ginny, Harry I'm very sorry." I blurted out. _Why did I just say that? At least I didn't yell it. That was so stupid! _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything, it just came out."

"It's ok. I hope all we need is some time. I'm pretty worried though. I promise you this isn't like her. I know your innocent, it's like she put up a barrier and won't let anyone in."

He talked about her sympathetically but he was the one I felt sorry for. I just couldn't feel sympathy for her. _The fact that she refuses to believe me makes me never want to forgive her. _Then it occurred to me, _does that mean I'm willing to forgive Harry and Ron? Maybe_, I looked to my right at Ron who was stuffing his face, _someday._

Ron looked back at me and gave me a trademark lopsided grin. "You know, I really think you should take that job at Hogwarts." Then he looked across to Professor McGonagall who sat opposite me.

"You know, I really think you should start chewing with your mouth closed." I countered. Both he, Harry and Professor McGonagall started laughing; it almost felt like old times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony went by very fast and to no one's surprise Ginny was a no show. The reception was nice, Harry thought, everyone was happy to see Hermione. She was being treated like a celebrity, something I and Ron had grown accustomed to over the year. People were complimentary and offering her jobs, asking for interviews, and one bloke even proposed marriage. Harry was sure that Ron was going to explode.

Harry pulled Hermione out into the corridor to talk in private. "Hermione, I wanted you to know that we filed the complaint both nothing will go public until tomorrow. Ron and I both thought you wouldn't want people asking you about that tonight."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"We're always here for you if you want to talk or anything. You know that right?"

"I don't want to be more of a problem for your marriage. Ginny wouldn't approve."

Harry's demeanor changed and he pulled Hermione off into a private room realizing that people were walking by in the corridor. He began to mask a sob. "Hermione, I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong with her or why she's acting like this. Molly said something about you saying that if you were still in Azkaban my marriage would be ok. I don't want you to think that. Hermione, that woman living in my flat isn't the woman I married. I don't know who that is.

I'm living with Ron for Merlin's sake", he continued. "I met her for lunch the other day, thinking we were going to reconcile or something, but she was just asking me questions about you and pressing charges against the guards. I'm an Auror; I know when I'm being pumped for information."

"Harry, don't talk like this," Hermione quickly went back into her old role as the comforting member of the trio. "I'm sure she wasn't trying to get information from you, if she was I'm sure it's just for her own information. Why would she care about the guards anyway?"

Harry looked at her, she hadn't asked how Ginny knew about the guards and he really didn't want to tell her. But she continued, "I don't know what's wrong with Ginny either. I'm sure she made up that stuff to get me convicted; the person she thought killed her father. It's funny that I thought she would be the first one begging for me to forgive her. How wrong was I? Don't give up on your marriage yet. I don't want to create more problems. Maybe I should just disappear back into the Muggle world. You wouldn't have to hear from me again."

"What? And crush my best friend's heart? You working at Hogwarts is what's keeping Ron sane, I beg you to take that job. It's given him hope, it's the best I've seen him since, well since we found the evidence against you. He was never the same after that."

"Hope? What do you mean? Does he think I'm staying for him?"

"We both know you wouldn't be staying just for him; but this is where you belong. You have to know Hermione that he loves you so much. His head and his heart have been doing a battle for over a year and he's been like a zombie. Plus, I'm begging you; I need you in my life too."

Hermione began to cry. "Oh Harry, it's just too hard. It's going to take a lot of time for me. I told Mrs. Weasley I don't want Ron or you to put your lives on hold."

"Hermione, Ron's life has been on hold!" Harry screamed. "I don't think he's going to care about a longer wait. Look, I'm losing my wife; don't let me lose you again too."

"Thanks for the guilt trip Harry."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just, I want something to go right."

"I know Harry. I had actually already made up my mind to stay at Hogwarts so don't think this little crying fit changed my mind."

"You're staying!" yelled a voice from the door. Ron ran in and picked up Hermione swinging her around. He realized what he was doing and sat her down gently. "Sorry."

Hermione blushed, she made the excuse that she needed to return to the reception and swiftly left the room.

"Don't push it mate, but she is going to stay. Maybe there is hope for you yet."

Ron's grin could be seen from outer space. "Yep, she's staying." Harry and Ron both walked back into the reception with renewed spirits.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a new year and it had been two months since the ceremony. I was enjoying working at Hogwarts. The students were intrigued by my stay in Azkaban but were much more interested in my Hogwarts days and the fight against Voldemort. They wanted to know more about Harry Potter and all the adventures we had while we were in school.

Talking of those times made me nostalgic and long for my old friendships. Truthfully, things were becoming easier for me. Ron certainly wasn't giving up on me; he attended dinner at Hogwarts at least once a week and Harry had joined him on several occasions. They were still living together. I didn't have the heart to ask more personal questions since I was the cause of the separation.

The day after the ceremony, news of the charges against the Azkaban guards was made public. I was happy I had come back to Hogwarts since I was being bombarded by the press. Unfortunately, the guards had somehow gotten wind of their impending arrests and had fled. Two had been discovered and extradited back to Britain. One had taken refuge in America but it was short lived. Their law enforcement apprehended him in a matter of days and sent him back. The other was found in Romania, where he was hiding with relatives. The third had not been found yet and I was told that his family had no idea where he was but was proclaiming his innocence. Ron had told me that they were going to start going through his finances and that would hopefully reveal something.

It was March 1st and Ron's birthday. I had received an invitation to a small dinner birthday party at the Weasleys. I was reluctant to accept, but Minerva (which Professor McGonagall now insisted I call her) was going too and encouraged me to come along.

We arrived together and knocked on the front door of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, thrilled that I had come to celebrate. We were ushered inside and I saw the most of the Weasley clan who were apparently very excited to see me. They hadn't seen me since my release hearing and were eager to apologize and offer well wishes for my future.

Bill and Fleur had a little boy named Gerard who was quite adorable. Instead of the dark red hair, his was a light strawberry blond. I felt as though I was being smothered. I excused myself and went up the stairs to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

On my way back downstairs I stopped and looked in Ron's old room which hadn't changed a bit. Still covered in Cannons posters, the room almost overwhelmed me with memories. Then I came across Ginny's room. It too was untouched and I remembered all the summers and vacations that I had slept in there. It was as if I couldn't escape in this house at all and ran back down the stairs and collided with Ron who had just arrived with Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""Mione," he enveloped me in a tight hug, "I'm so happy that you came. I apologize for missing dinner Thursday night. I had to help Harry on a few things."

"That's ok." I said quickly and moved away to greet Harry before crossing the room to Minerva. I couldn't help but still feel unsure. I was trying hard. Some days were easy and others were impossible. I hoped that once the trial of the guards was over, I'd be better. Plus, I had started seeing a counselor regularly at St. Mungo's which was a tremendous help. She had told me to take it one day at a time. I had told Ron about it and he agreed.

I was so happy that she came. The short greeting was expected and I'm sure she was overwhelmed with all the people. I knew that she was getting along well at Hogwarts and I tried to see her once or twice a week.

I looked around at my family, one was conspicuously missing. Mum said that she had invited Ginny and hoped she'd come. It killed me to think that Harry's marriage was ending. It wasn't known by the family, but Harry was planning on filing for divorce by April 1st if things didn't turn around.

Harry's mind was made after the things we found out last Thursday during our investigation of Brockway's finances. The records revealed that Ginny had transferred a great portion of his money to a bank in Canada. We had made contact with their law enforcement and they were going to locate the bastard.

Harry and I were sure that Ginny was the one that tipped them off to their arrest and we didn't know what to do. Shacklebolt and Tonks were also aware of the suspicions but everyone is reluctant to do anything that would get her in trouble. Being a war hero and the daughter of an assassinated Minister still carried a lot of weight. Since the guard was a legal client, Ginny had no choice but to transfer his money as he wished and the leak about the arrests was only circumstantial. No one outside the four of us knows and we wanted to keep it that way for as long as we could.

Mum had made all my favorites and we sat down to a great meal. Hermione was seated beside me and graciously took the seat.

"So, how was your week? Did you find out who was sneaking into the Restricted Section?" I asked Hermione about the topic of our dinner conversation a few weeks before.

"Oh, yes. It was actually these third years who were in there trying to learn how to brew polyjuice potion. Sound familiar? They were so scared of me, but I couldn't help but laugh when they told me the truth."

I recalled our days in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a smile. "How did you find out who it was?"

"I took your advice actually, I staked it out. I got some cocoa and sat up until they broke in. You should have seen the looks on their faces. I thought they were going to die of fright when I appeared." Her laugh was beautiful, it always had been, and over the last few weeks, I had been hearing it more and more.

Everyone was making small talk as mum began to serve the cake. I noticed it go quite when I looked up and saw that Ginny was standing in the door way with a card in her hand. I felt Hermione stiffen next to me.

"Hello everyone, I guess I'm late." She glared at Hermione and took a chair at the end of the table. "Hi honey, remember me, your wife." She said looking at Harry who returned her hello.

Everyone went back to the cake. Maybe Ginny's staying was a good sign but it was too much to ask. We went into the living room to open my presents. There was one open seat next to Harry and Hermione consciously remained standing next to McGonagall and allowed Ginny to take it.

"Well now that the family is seated open your presents." Ginny remarked and the room was incredibly tense.

My presents were great; we never got each other anything big but they were always wonderful. I opened the gift from Hermione and knew what it was going to be before I finished unwrapping it. It was the latest version of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"A book? Just what Ron needs." Ginny remarked in a not so quite whisper to Harry.

Choosing to ignore her, "thanks Hermione, I love it. This just came out and I can't wait to read the updated stats." I looked at Hermione who looked very nervous and as though she was ready to bolt.

"Hermione," Ginny turned around in her chair to see her, "Ron hasn't changed that much since you were in prison. Really, when did you ever remember him reading at Hogwarts? Don't you remember he was friends with you so he wouldn't have to? He used you for his assignments."

Hermione just remained silent. "Come on Gin," Harry pleaded.

"Well, it's true." She shrugged then put her arm through his.

Harry seemed terrible uncomfortable as did the whole room. "Gin, why don't you just stay quiet?" Harry demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering the same thing," added Bill who looked disbelievingly at his little sister.

"Well excuse me for not being comfortable sharing a family celebration with the murderer of our father."

The room began to get noisy as everyone began to argue. I looked to Hermione but she was no longer there. McGonagall motioned that she had gone outside, I noticed she quickly apparated after that. I stood up to go after her.

"Ron, sh'es not worth going after." Ginny countered but I just ignored her and left her to the rest of the family.

---------------------------------------------------------

I just couldn't stay in there anymore. I needed to get out and clear my head before apparating back to Hogsmeade.

"'Mione wait, please wait." Ron called after me.

I turned and gave him a sad smile and cocked my head to one side. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday. I think it's best if I don't come around here anymore."

"Don't say that, I want you around. Plus, I have my own flat you can visit." He wiggled his eyebrows in an obvious attempt to lighten the situation.

"Ron stop! It's just too hard, don't you see? It's hard enough for me to put the past behind me, I can't deal with Ginny too. She's your family Ron and I'm not. I just don't belong around you guys anymore." Ron gave me a heartbroken look and I reached and cupped his cheek. "We both tried our best. I think it's probably a good idea if you didn't come to visit me anymore."

"No, now I'm just going to start coming more. Don't you get it? I want you to be my family."

The word family is what made me lose it. I couldn't help but start crying, so much that it began to drown out the yells from inside the Burrow. Then Ron did something unexpected, he reached down and kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. When he pulled away, I just looked at him not knowing what to say. Then he did it again, but this time it had more passion and my insides froze.

"Ron, I'm sorry. You deserve better than me." All I could picture were the guards' faces as I turned away.

"'Mione if anything, I don't deserve you. I love you so much."

"Why do you love me? Why would you ever want to be with me? You know what happened to me in there. I'm filthy! I might never be able to have children. You deserve someone who can give you that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart broke to think that she thought of herself that way. "'Mione, you can have all the time in the world. I'd never pressure you. You're not filthy; what happened to you wasn't your fault. If my first time could be with you I would consider myself the luckiest person in the world."

She quickly turned back to back to face me. "What? You mean that you never…"

"I told you I had been pretty messed up." I paused; she must have thought I was out here living it up. "I had a few dates and no second ones. It never felt right."

"Ron, you deserve someone innocent too. Not someone used as a personal play thing for over a year." She choked back a sob, it was obvious that she was so ashamed and embarassed.

"In my eyes, you are innocent. You didn't want those things to happen to you." I could tell she wanted to interrupt so I continued. "And if we spend our lives together and never have children of our own, we can adopt. There are lots of witches and wizards out there wanting a home."

Hermione looked like she was in disbelief. "I've always loved you, for as long as I can remember. I don't want to make any promises, but if we go that direction it will need to be very slow."

"I'll wait forever for you, I promise."

"I don't want you to make promises that you might end up regretting or anything that could tear your family further apart or..."

"Hermione," I stopped her, "stop making excuses."

She stared at me. For the first time I felt like I had really broken down some of her walls. The noises from inside broke us out of our moment. I looked up to see Ginny running toward us followed closely by Harry.

"Stay away from my brother you filthy whore!" Ginny yelled as she approached.

With that, everything we had just built crumbled. "See I told you that you deserved better." And with a pop, she was gone.

I rounded on Ginny, "Sis, I love you but get out. I don't want to see you right now and I don't really want to see you until you can accept that Hermione is a part of our lives again."

"Fine, first Harry and now you? My whole family has turned against me." I looked up to see the rest of the family out on the lawn. Everyone looked angry and scared of what might be about to happen.

"You know what?" Ginny continued, "If my family would rather have our father killer as a member than me, the only one who can see things for what they are, then fine. I'm leaving and I won't be back." And she left. For a moment, we all stood there in shock. Everyone was quiet and began to walk slowly back inside.

Harry turned to me. "What else could I do?" He asked, he looked on the verge of tears. "I told her that I was planning to file for divorce. I can't believe I told her in front of her family." He began to walk off, "I'll be back at your place if that's ok."

"It will be ok mate." But he was already gone.

I walked back inside to a shell shocked family. My mum was crying for her only daughter, she knew as well as everyone else that with Ginny's temper she was as good as gone from our lives.

"I really can't blame Harry." Bill told me. "Let him know that we all understand. None of us really see a way for them to work it out at this point. Tell him that he's still family to us."

"Yes dear." Said mum, looking up from her tea cup full of her own tears. "Make sure he knows that he's still part of the family." She paused before she started to sob again, "I can't lose both of them."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter...**

A few weeks after Ron's birthday, Harry received an owl from Ginny. He went to their flat as the letter requested to find she had cleared out her stuff. He saw a note on the table and an envelope.

_Harry,_

_I never wanted it to be like this. I love you more than anything; I always have and probably always will. Maybe someday we will find our way back to each other, but right now we are on the opposite sides of a fence and can't seem to find the gate. _

_The envelope contains the divorce papers that were sent to me. I signed them but it was far from an easy task. I know my family is worried. Assure them that I will contact them in a few weeks once I've settled myself and let you all know where I am._

_I don't really know what happened to us Harry. How did it come to this? No, I know what it was. But I just can't get to where everyone else is so easily. I just can't believe it. _

_I will contact you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Ginny, the former Mrs. Potter_

Harry put down the note and opened the envelope. The papers were there just as she had written. They were signed and now ready for his signature. He took the pen that she had conveniently left for him on the table and signed his name.

_So I guess that's it_, he thought to himself, _it's all over._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

News of the Potter divorce sweep through the wizarding world like a rabid swarm of doxies. The press was having a field day with the story and some of it focused on Hermione's role in the divorce. Some wrote it was the situation and others that she was romantically involved with Harry which made me absolutely sick. But that soon died down after mum finally went on record stating that an affair was not the cause of the split. Luckily, her word is essentially treated like Merlin's.

Hermione had apparently received quite a few howlers but not as many as she thought she would. When I was there last for dinner, she explained that she was constantly getting questions from the seventh year girls about Harry. Were they his type, etc, which she found revolting.

And on the same note, Harry was on the receiving end of increased attention from the female wizarding population. I, not to brag, had been named last year's most eligible bachelor, but my moment in the sun, so to speak, was definitely over. Since I only wanted to focus on 'Mione, it was a relief.

As I had promised Hermione, I had no intention of not seeing her and made sure that I attended two dinners during the week and spend most Saturdays or Sundays with her. Sometimes I would just relax and watch her read over a quidditch magazine. Occasionally, we shopped or visited Muggle places that Hermione missed. More and more, I could feel her opening up but there were still times when she'd shut off, obviously thinking about our betrayal of her.

Today, we were doing something special. We were going to put flowers on her parent's graves and then help Harry try to find a new flat. When we arrived at the cemetery, I stepped back to give 'Mione all the time she needed. When she made her way back to me I said to her, "I know you loved them very much and miss them. They know that too."

I had intended to be comforting, but she stopped and turned on a sickle to face me. "Ron, can I ask you something?" I nodded for her to go ahead. "How could you ever believe that I would side with the people who murdered my parents?"

I looked away for a moment and answered her truthfully, "I don't know. It really doesn't make any sense."

"I wish you had thought that way before. Maybe people would have investigated harder."

"You know I'm sorry, I can't keep saying it."

"I know. I just wondered."

"The theory among the Aurors was that you were ashamed of your background so their deaths were a type of freedom for you from the past. Well, I guess that's how we reconciled it. There were also rumors that you were angry with them after they uncovered an alleged affair." She looked at me with a hurt expression. "I told you it was stupid." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Gullible, Ron, sometimes you will believe anything. But I guess most people would when they want to justify something. That's what my therapist Healer Wilder said. It makes sense." She gave me a smile and put her arm through mine. "Let's go find Harry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We planned to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, but with the press attention, he sent us an owl asking us to meet at Ron's flat. It was actually going to be my first time there and I was anxious. When I entered I noticed a nice bachelor/masculine looking décor and it felt cozy and wonderful. It was like the Burrow meets Gryffindor common room.

Ron called out for Harry and we went to find him in the kitchen.

"Mate, your mail has more than doubled!" Ron exclaimed as he let an owl in and took its message before it flew off again.

The kitchen table, counters and floor were covered in mail for Harry. It was unbelievable.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted. "I've had a steady stream all morning." He pointed to the window where another owl had just appeared. "There was an article in the Prophet," he piled the article onto the top of the heap of letters.

The article by Rita Skeeter was entitled _The Search for True Love, Harry Potter's New Quest_. I tried to hide the grin forming on my face, but Harry saw it.

"Don't bite your lip Miss Granger; I'm living in a nightmare. Yesterday I had a few piles of mail mostly from well wishes and a few ladies, but today I have close to 100 letters and most of them marriage proposals."

I just couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and I couldn't stop. Soon we were all laughing. Harry tried to say while gasping for air, "Stop, this is serious." But we just kept going.

"It will die down mate," Ron assured him. "I got tons of mail after the Bachelor of the Year thing, but it died out."

"You were bachelor of the year?" I asked.

"Um, yea. Only because Harry was married." Ron defended but I looked up to see Harry's smile fade. Not long ago he was happily married and now…

"Don't say anything Hermione, it's not your fault. I'd rather have you out of Azkaban. If Ginny and I are meant to be, we will. Maybe we just need a break. Oh, Ron I don't think I'll make it to the Burrow this weekend for brunch. It's just too awkward."

"I understand but mum will be awfully disappointed. Harry, none of us blames you."

"You all will eventually."

"Same with me." I added.

"Stop it both of you," Ron demanded. "If Ginny is too blind and, well, ignorant to the truth that is her fault not yours. She'll be crawling back begging for all our forgiveness and groveling at your feet Hermione."

"What if she doesn't? I cost your mum her only daughter."

Now Harry had to his two knuts, "Mrs. Weasley would never think that way. With you she is happy to have one daughter back."

"So," Ron said, "I hope this means you'll be at the Burrow Harry and 'Mione, you can start coming again. Don't say no." He added knowing that I was about to protest.

"Come on; let's go find Harry a new flat." I commanded and we went on a search, like old times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of the flats were right for Harry. Hermione even suggested the Shrieking Shack was looking like the best bet. There was a great cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that I thought was more than perfect. He would have to purchase instead of let but it was roomy with a great backyard. Well worth the price, but Harry wasn't interesting in buying as a new divorcee.

That's when I came up with the brilliant plan. We dropped Hermione back off at Hogwarts and Harry and I went to the Three Broomsticks for a quick bite.

"Hey, you like my flat don't you? Why don't you just keep on staying there?"

"Ron, I need my own place. You've been great having me stay there but aren't you feeling crowded."

"Actually I was thinking that you could keep the flat and I would buy the house. I'd be closer to 'Mione and if, down the road, we get together she'd be close to work."

"Ron, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. I don't want you to be headed for a major disappointment and heartbreak."

"She's it Harry, she always has been."

"I know mate. How do you think she'd react to you living in the village outside Hogwarts though? Do you think she'd feel suffocated or maybe that you were stalking her?"

"I don't think so." I protested. "It's on the outskirts and it's not like I'll be sitting outside staring up at the castle. But, I'd be close for when she needed me."

"I'd run it by her first, just in case."

-------------------------------------------------------

Brunch at the Burrow sounded like an excellent idea to my therapist. She wants me to reconnect family ties or something. When I arrived Harry was already there. He looked like he was ashamed, sitting there alone at the table. Per usual, Ron grabbed me into a big bear hug as soon as I had walked in the door. He said that he had something very important to talk to me about. I had to admit I was nervous.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," I said tentatively as I approached her in the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome dear and you can call me Molly." She didn't hug me but just patted my arm, she seemed distant and depressed.

"Everything looks wonderful; do you need any help with the rest?"

"No, I have it; you go see Ron."

The mood as the rest of the family arrived was very somber. Everyone was nice to Harry and me but I felt as though each look from them was an accusation that it was all my fault.

Suddenly, Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me out the back door. "I have some news, but I want to run it by you first."

For some reason the first thing that came to my mind was that he wanted to be sure it was ok with me for him to go out on a date. After the "bachelor of the year" news, I found it hard to believe he was still a virgin. But, what he said couldn't have been further from my thoughts.

"Remember the house in Hogmeade?"

"Of course, did Harry decide to buy it?"

"No, I did." I looked at him as though he had grown an extra pair of ears.

"Ron, why did you guy that house?"

"I haven't bought it yet, I'd just like to. Harry wanted me to be sure that it was ok with you first."

"Why does my opinion matter so much?"

"Because it would be closer to you, he thought you might feel like I was smothering you."

Harry had a point, it did seem like a big leap, "Are you asking me to move in with you? I thought we were taking everything slow."

"No, well, I'm not asking you yet. Maybe someday, but you'd live in the castle and I'd be close by for when you need me; plus I can come by more often."

For some reason I was really excited by this idea, but I didn't want to let on to him. "Well, it would be a good investment and all so maybe you should just go for it."

"Really? Well great, I'll talk to the guy selling it tomorrow." He reached down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and sauntered back inside.

I touched my and to my cheek, it felt so great, like I was loved. It reminded me of fifth year when I gave him a good luck kiss. Maybe this was how he felt.

_Kind of a transitional chapter. We find out what happened to Ginny and the beginnings of the trial in the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

It was closing in on May and the trial of the Azkaban guards was to start tomorrow. Hermione was petrified of seeing them again. The Ministry prosecutors had been working with on how to answers the questions on the stand and she had been meeting with her therapist ever day.

I had also been seeing more of her. I had moved into the little house in Hogsmeade and at first she seemed to enjoy helping him get settled. But as the trial approached she became more and more distance. I felt that I was losing all the ground I had worked so carefully to gain.

One thing I know that upset her was that during a Weasley brunch, a post owl delivered a letter from Ginny. It said she was okay and had settled in Sydney but mum had lost it. She began to cry that she had lost her little girl after secretly hoping she would have come back by now. Hermione felt guilty and left shortly after and had not returned to the Burrow since despite mum's constant invitations.

Things weren't getting easier but more complicated. I didn't care though; I was in this for the long haul until she told me to fall off a flying hippogriff.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed. I had had another nightmare and was covered in sweat. I yanked the covers off and turned so my feet were now on the floor. I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to go through with testifying. I knew that I needed to and had to get them punished. I just didn't know if I was strong enough. I felt certain I was headed for St. Mungo's.

Ron had been wonderful to me. But as we grow closer together, the more I want to run away. When he came too close all I could see were the guards. He wasn't pressuring me, but the simplest touch would set me off.

My therapist said that the trial and conviction would aid me in my healing process, but that the memories would always be there. She recommended a pensieve. I could put my memories in it and the details would be less horrifying. I would remember the incident just not as clearly, but I could retrieve it from the pensieve if I wished. However, I wasn't allowed to get one until the trail was over according to the Ministry. Apparently, once a memory is put in a pensieve it is inadmissible in certain criminal cases, this being one of them. That made no sense to me seeing that the memory would be preserved, but I went along with the insanity.

Having sat on the edge of the bed for quite some time, I stood up and went to take a shower. I had to go to the Ministry, yet again, to meet with the prosecutors. I was tired of going over everything again and again. I know what happened; I'm not going to change my story.

When I went down to breakfast I found Ron was waiting for me.

"Hey 'Mione, do you want me to fix you a plate?"

I was already in a bad move so I took it out on him, "I can do it myself Ronald. I'm not a child so stop treating me like one."

"Sorry," he said stepping back and giving me some room.

"Why are you being so understanding? I'm being a bitch to you."

"I can imagine what you're going through so it's best if I just let you go through it, right?"

I really just didn't get it, if I were him I would have headed for the hills by now. "Thanks. Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to escort you to the Ministry."

"Do you think I'm in danger or something?" I grinned but his face was stoic so my smile faded. "Ron, is something going on?"

"There have just been a few threats. We knew that exposing corruption in the prison was risky. The guards protect their own and all."

I felt like I was going to start crying and then I did. "'Mione, I'm here there is nothing to worry about, their just idle threats. I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I asked. I'm glad you were honest."

I finished my breakfast and Ron had a second one. The journey to the Ministry was uneventful and he walked me to Prosecutor Williamson's office and told me he'd see me at lunch. I still harbored some resentment toward him, but I also couldn't help but feel relieved that he was around.

* * *

I felt bad leaving 'Mione but she needed to be there to help them prepare the case. I wandered down to the Auror's Office and took a seat at my neglected desk. Since Hermione's return, I had mostly been on desk duty and wrapping up the Azkaban investigation. I, however, had spent every moment trying to watch after Hermione.

"Hey." I turned to find Harry.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here?"

"Working on tying up some loose ends; plus, this is a workday. Funny thing is I don't see you around here much."

"Well, I've been preoccupied."

"I've noticed and so has everyone else. Mate, you've got to start pulling your weight around here, people are tired of covering for you."

How could he say this? I was so annoyed, I was corrected a mistake that we all made.

"You know why I'm not here and everyone else does too. It's my duty as a friend and an Auror to be there for her."

"Being there and losing your job isn't going to make up for the guilt Ron."

"Don't you think I know that I have to live with this everyday for the rest of my life?"

We were getting quite loud and Shacklebolt came over to tell us to keep it down. He then called me into his office.

"Weasley, I think I've been pretty understanding about keeping you off assignment but I need you to start field work again."

"Now? I need to be here for the trial."

"I'm not sending you away. Besides you're a wizard; you know how to apparate."

Internally I was having a panic attack; I couldn't leave Hermione at her most vulnerable time. Shacklebolt handed me a file and explained the case. It really wasn't that big of a deal and Harry was assigned to it too.

"Look, I don't want Harry being the only one working on this case. There is a lot of local work to be done on it and perhaps it will start to wean her off of you and you can get on with your life."

"Get on with my life? Hermione is my life."

"When you took the oath on your first day you pledged that fighting dark wizards was going to be your life. Most people here have families Weasley and they manage it just fine."

I left the office and slammed the door behind me. The people in the office were staring at me as though I was about to be hit by lightening. I stomped to my desk and plopped into my chair.

Harry came up behind me. "I'm going to need you on this one."

"I know, I'll read the file and we can talk strategy."

"Good."

* * *

Ron had promised to meet me for lunch and with the way he had been treating me lately I was surprised he was late. Thirty minutes to be exact. I was waiting at a small Muggle sandwich shop. I was looking over the menu out side the door when someone grabbed me.

The next thing I knew I was in the alley and someone had struck me across the face. I was on my hands and knees as the blows continued. "Listen bitch, I'd leave town if I were you. If you testify at this trial you won't make it through the weekend."

He started to kick me when some Muggle passersby saw what was going on. Several good Samaritans came running to my aid.

"Where did he go, he was just here." Someone said.

People were asking how I was and if I saw which way the man went. They were scrambling to call the police and I begged them not to that I just wanted to forget about it. They arrived anyway and I told them the same thing. They wanted me to seek medical treatment but I refused. I finally broke away, walked around the corner, and apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

My stomach growled loudly as Harry and I were working on the new case. _Merlin I'm hungry_, I thought.

"Shit!" I looked up at the clock on the wall. "Harry I was supposed to meet Hermione for lunch almost two hours ago."

"Send her an owl that you'll see her for dinner or something. We are making some real headway here. I'll have Terese go out for some something."

"I guess; I just feel bad about it."

"She'll understand that you have a job mate."

I quickly jotted down that I was held up at work and I would see her tonight. I used a Ministry owl and then got back to work.

Harry and I had some rather ordinary sandwiches and had been working close to an hour when a Hogwarts owl flew through the window with a note addressed to me.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_Hermione was attacked. She is in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She will recover._

_Prof. McGonagall_

"Harry, 'Mione was attacked. She's at Hogwarts." I gave him a panicked look.

"What are you waiting for," he said, "let's go!"

* * *

I was really groggy. Madam Pomfrey had given me something for the pain. She healed my broken ribs while scolding me for apparating injured. I was still heavily bruised and sore.

After apparating to Hogsmeade I stumbled to the castle where Hagrid found me. He carried me to the hospital wing and notified Minerva. I still don't know what happened to Ron and I was getting concerned that something did happen. Not long after I thought that, Ron had sent an owl saying he was held up.

"Nice of him to finally let you know where he was" said Minerva. "I'll just send him an owl back letting him know where you are."

I didn't really want her to but it was done. I didn't want to start another investigation with myself in the middle. I started to doze off when the doors of the hospital wing burst open. Ron ran directly to my bedside while Harry seemed to stay back and talk to Madam Pomfrey.

Ron looked like he was close to tears and it shocked me to see him looking so vulnerable. "Tell me what happened?" He asked as he looked at the bruises on my face and arms.

"I was waiting for you outside that sandwich place when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alley."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, he masked his face."

"Well, did he say anything?" Ron seemed to be getting frustrated with my answers.

"He told me not to testify. He said something like if I did I wouldn't make it through the weekend."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of everything." He put a comforting hand on my arm but I freaked out.

"Don't touch me! Just stay away from me. If I had just gone to the Muggle world none of this would be happening. I could have been starting a new life instead of having to piece together a shattered one. Ginny would never have left, you'd have a sister and Harry would have a wife." I laid there and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Please don't say that," he begged. "I can't lose you again. I'll make everything alright, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ronald." I rolled onto my other side with my back to him. I wanted him to leave but he wouldn't he just sat down in the chair not saying anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was on the stand for what seemed like hours. She got into more graphic detail of what happened to her. I kept feeling the tears prickle my eyes and a large lump in my throat form as I desperately tried not to cry. The attorneys for the guards make her out to sound like a slag and that she really wasn't innocent at all. The judge would put a stop to their line of questioning and the crowd in the courtroom would become restless and hiss the cross-examining attorney.

She insisted that I stay away from her; but I couldn't. Harry and I were permitted to go to the trial; plus, we had to testify. We were not however assigned to her protection after her attack. I was furious that they put a rookie Auror, Sanderson Moxley, on the detail. He was inept in my opinion and didn't know his right from his left.

The prosecution had been able to get a new Azkaban guard to go testify that he witnessed their treatment of Hermione. The young man, obviously scared, had recanted his story on the stand stating that he never saw anything. Other female prisoners took the stand to describe their treatment, but since they were still in Azkaban, I wasn't sure if their testimony was believable. A member of the kitchen staff was able to testify to the verbal and physical abuse but was not able to see anything that went on in the cell.

Hermione sat in the front row of the courtroom behind the prosecutors while Harry and I sat behind her. She tensed up when the first guard was brought to the stand. I placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. Her shoulders sagged more and more as the guards denied everything. Finally, the last guard was called.

"State your name for the record."

"Simon Brockway."

"Mr. Brockway," his attorney began, "I'm just going to start with the most obvious question. Are any of these accusations true?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Describe Ms. Granger's behavior at Azkaban Mr. Brockway."

An objection was entered by the prosecution but it was overruled.

"She was placed in an isolated area for protection from other prisoners. Prisoners are not allowed to talk, but she would not obey this rule."

"What do you mean?"

"She would constantly try to use her feminine charms get the guards to do special favors for her."

"Could you describe feminine charms?"

"She would offer sex in exchanged for special treatment." There was a murmur in the courtroom at this statement and the prosecution objected but it fell on deaf ears. I could see Hermione's shoulders shake and could tell she was crying.

"Did you accept this offer?"

"No, it is against policy. She was very persistent and I wouldn't be surprised if someone did."

"Why would she make up these lies?"

"Ms. Granger was upset by her conviction and is obviously lashing out at anyone for revenge. With my interactions with her, I find it hard to believe her innocence."

"Objection!" This time it was sustained.

The prosecutor got up to begin his line of question. "So you said that you wouldn't be surprised if someone had had sexual intercourse with Ms. Granger."

"No, as I said she was persistent."

"Do you know of anyone who did take advantage of her?"

"Not specifically, but if it did happen, she got what she deserved." He gave a slight smirk.

"Got was she deserved? Could you expand on that?"

Realizing his statement, he began to backpedal. "I only meant that this woman was convicted of treason."

"So, for some prisoners it is okay to abuse them?"

"Yes…I mean no. That's not what I meant." Brockway began to shift his weight, obviously uncomfortable and afraid he was saying too much.

"We've heard from several other female residents of Azkaban and a few employees that they witnessed this treatment or had been a recipient of it, what do you say to that sir?"

"They are obviously lying. They couldn't see what happened in the cells."

"So you're saying that there was something going on in the cells?"

"No! Stop twisting my words."

The prosecutor then changed tactics. "If you're so innocent, why did you flee?"

"I panicked when I heard that we might be arrested."

"Really, you had been siphoning off money into accounts in Canada soon after Ms. Granger's release and before anyone was made away of allegations. Isn't it true that you were petrified that Ms. Granger would tell authorities of her treatment and that is why you fled well before the indictments were handed down?"

"No."

"Then why run weeks before it was known publicly Mr. Brockway? If you were innocent, why run at all?"

"I heard a rumor of what Ms. Granger was making up and with public sympathy the way it was, I figured I didn't have a chance."

"Were did you hear this rumor? Only the Aurors and my office knew of it."

"I don't know."

"You don't know where you heard it?"

He didn't answer so the judge instructed him to do so or be held in contempt of court.

"I heard it from a friend that knows someone at the Ministry."

"Who is this friend? If the allegations were so outrageous why care?"

Brockway refused to speak. The courtroom and everyone in it knew he was lying and hiding something.

"Permission to treat as hostile." Asked the prosecutor which was met with a quick objection. "Your Honor, there is obviously a leak in the Ministry that would be uncovered too."

The judge consented and he brought out a vial from under his desk. It was veritaserum. If a witness refuses to talk and if the judge deems the answer crucial, it can be administered. _Finally,_ I thought, _we would hear the truth._

I looked at Harry who had hung is head. I realized that convicting the guards might expose Ginny. I was now glad she was thousands of miles away. A few drops were administered and the courtroom waited for the potion to take effect.

"I ask you again, who was it that tipped you off about upcoming criminal charges involving the treatment of Ms. Granger."

Brockway tried to fight it, but it was to no avail. "I was worried that Granger would talk to the Ministry about what we did to her so I asked Ginny Potter to find out from her husband if charges were going to be brought."

This stunned the courtroom. People were looking at Harry, whispering. The judge brought back order. Since the guard had alluded back to the original allegations in his answer, the prosecutor could now go back and ask about them.

"Sir, do you admit that the allegations brought by Hermione Granger are true?"

"Yes." Again the courtroom began to go crazy.

"Why did you go to Mrs. Potter for information?"

"I was a client at the bank and I would keep her up to date on how Ms. Granger was doing. I knew that she didn't believe that Granger was innocent so I knew she'd be willing to help."

"What do you mean you kept her up-to-date? Did she know of the treatment?"

"Well, I didn't describe it in detail but she knew what I meant. Mrs. Potter hated her so much that she didn't care what was happening as long as she was miserable."

At this, Hermione got up and ran out of the courtroom and was followed by some reporters. I wanted to go after her, but Harry kept me seated and pointed that Moxley was with her.

Brockway continued, "I met with her and had her transfer my money. She warned me that the Aurors would find me anyway. She met with her husband and I received a note saying that charges were coming. I tipped off the other guards and we all fled."

"Thank you Mr. Brockway, your testimony has been very enlightening."

* * *

I couldn't believe what had happened. Ginny, who used to be my best friend, was almost like a party to my rape. I still couldn't believe it two days later when the judge handed down a guilty verdict to the guards. Now they were going to be on the other side of the bars in Azkaban. I was relieved and felt that justice had been served but I couldn't help but be more depressed at the news of Ginny's behavior.

Since the verdict, I had seen Ron and Harry less and less. Ron tried to make it to dinner sometimes but he said he was busy with a case. I knew that the Weasleys hated me for exposing their daughter. Now she might never return to them.

The end of the school year approached and I entered Minerva's office with a heavy heart.

"Hermione, what is wrong."

"Minerva, I don't think that I can stay on another year. I've given it a chance I think that it is best for me and everyone else that I move on in the Muggle world."

"I was afraid this was coming. I don't want to lose you. I know that you love the library but another year in it before you become a professor may have been too long. The Defense Against the Dark Arts job is open, yet again, would you consider that position?"

"No, I don't want to be around dark magic."

"I don't blame you. Please spend the summer here and try to reconsider. The summer will give you time to go back and forth between the worlds to determine which would be best for you. Then you can decide."

"Okay. It's only fair I keep up with the library until you can find a replacement anyway."

Minerva looked down at her desk. "What about Harry and Ron? They need you Hermione despite what you think."

"No they don't. I'm a constant reminder of how their lives have gone down the cauldron. You have to have noticed that they don't visit much anymore."

"Ron said he was on a case."

"I know but he's different now. Maybe he's found someone to move on with his life with."

"Hermione, that statement there shows me that you still care for him. If you leave then he definitely will move on. I thought you were trying to build a relationship. Why are you looking for excuses?"

I couldn't answer her; my situation seemed hopeless. One minute I want to be with him, the next I'm afraid.

"What happened with Ginny is not your fault and no one blames you for it. And Ron knows that if he wants to be with you it will take a long time. You're still healing. By the way, this arrived for you this morning."

She levitated a crate onto her desk and opened it. It was my pensieve with instructions from my therapist on how to use it. I felt a small sense of relief wash over me.

"Hermione, this will be an important tool in your road to recovery. You should start using it has soon as you can."

"Don't worry, I will."

I left the office levitating the crate behind me. At last I was going to get some relief from the constant nightmares. I entered my chamber and read over the instructions.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sure that this will provide you with some much needed relief. To use: think of the event and put your wand to your temple. Extract the memory by dragging the wand away. A silvery stand will appear and place it into the pensieve. See you at session on Tuesday._

_Healer Vanessa Wilder_

I began to follow the instructions with vigor. As horrifying things would surface, I'd place them in the pensieve. With each one, my spirits lifted and my sense of anxiety began to wane. Perhaps a future in the magical world was brighter than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Recently, life had been pure hell. The case Harry and I were working on became more complicated and it wasn't helped when Harry was suspended from duty for three weeks without pay for the whole Ginny thing. He got off very lightly and we both knew he was lucky.

The Aurors were wrestling with their consciences over whether or not to pursue charges against Ginny. There were several actionable ones but no one wanted to go through with it and extradite her from Australia. I had a feeling that this came about after mum invited Shacklebolt over for dinner. She can be very persuasive.

It was killing me that I hadn't been able to see Hermione much lately and I panicked when I received a letter from Professor McGonagall. Her letter explained that Hermione felt as though I and the rest of the Weasleys were distancing ourselves from her. She went on to say that Hermione was considering leaving the wizarding world again.

I had to get back to see her and that is why I'm waiting like a schoolchild outside Shacklebolt's office.

"You may go in now Auror Weasley." Announced the young secretary who had the reputation for being a most severe flirt.

"Weasley, I'm sure you're relieved that Potter is coming back on duty Monday."

"Yes I am. That's why I'm here. I need some time off to spend with Hermione sir."

"What? I'll send Auror Moxley to watch her if she's scared or something."

"That's not it; I'm the one that needs her."

"Look Weasley, I've been cutting you a lot of slack. Since you've been on this case your work has been nothing but sloppy. I understand that you left a stake out and let the suspect get away. This case would be closed if it wasn't for you."

"I apologize for not being at my best. You have to understand my situation. Sir, Hermione is saying she is going to leave. You wouldn't want a person with an Order of Merlin, First Class to leave the wizarding world would you." I tried to sell the sympathy/hero line but apparently he wasn't buying.

"No, but in this case I think it would be the best for everyone. We'd all be able to go on with our lives once and for all."

I couldn't believe that he said that, I was furious. I tried to calm my anger, knowing that I was ready to blow.

"Don't look so angry Weasley. I like Ms. Granger, but she is causing problems in this office. First I have a leak through Harry, no offense but he's the best Auror I have. You both are distracted because of her. And now other Aurors are getting upset at my special treatment toward you both."

"Well, if I'm such a problem why don't you just fire me?"

"I would if you weren't a war hero and Arthur Weasley's son."

My stomach dropped to my feet. Was I hired only because of who I was, not of what I could do?

"I'll just make it easy for you then. I quit!" I yelled and stormed out of the office. I grabbed an empty box from the rubbish bin and packed my things with a swish of my wand. I expected Shacklebolt to come after me to smooth things over, to get me back, but he didn't. I apparated home in a fury.

* * *

I must say that I had been feeling infinitely better since using my pensieve. I had decided to take a long walk on the grounds and was surprised to see Ron walking quickly toward the castle as I was making my way down to the lake.

"You can't leave," he yelled.

"I'm not; I'm just going for a walk," I said with a smile and continued motioning for him to join me.

"No, I mean you can't leave the wizarding world. I thought you had decided to stay."

"I can see that my conversations with Minerva are public knowledge," I replied quite irritated.

"She was concerned. No one wants to lose you, especially me." He grabbed my arms and spun me around; then pulled me into a comforting hug. "Please don't leave me; I need you so much right now."

I could hear something different in his voice. "Ron, is something wrong? Is it your mum? I haven't heard from her in a while and I thought, well I thought she was upset, but has something happened to her?"

"No, mum and the rest of us are fine. We all love you. I think mum is just grieving a bit. Come to brunch on Sunday and see everyone."

"I don't know. I'll think about it though. Hey, what is wrong?"

"I quit my job," he stated very matter-a-fact.

"Why?"

"I was just ready for a change." I could tell he was lying big time.

"Don't lie to me Ron! Why?"

"I couldn't get enough time to be with you."

"Please tell me you're joking; that I'm not the reason."

"Well, partly it is true. But when Shacklebolt essentially let me know I was hired because my father was Minister, I got a little bit upset."

"That's crazy! But you know, who cares if it's true, you've proven yourself."

"Not lately. I don't want a job that takes me away from you anyway."

"I hope you didn't make a huge mistake. That was very rash." I couldn't believe it, yet another thing to feel bad about.

"Well, let's move on to a new subject," he suggested as we continued to walk around the lake. "How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Better actually." He seemed slightly taken aback by my answer and my chipper tone. "I finally got my pensieve and it has truly relieved a lot of the burden."

His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. "I'm so excited and happy for you." He paused for a second then continued. "How about instead of me coming to Hogwarts, you come to my place for dinner."

"That would be nice. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds great." I meant it, it really did sound like a great idea.

"Okay, I better do a few errands. Very casual though, nothing fancy. I'm no cook like my mum."

"I have confidence in you." I said as he sprinted toward Hogsmeade.

* * *

An owl was tapping on Harry's window and he could see it was from the Ministry. He let it and gave it a quick treat before it flew away. He opened the letter from Shacklebolt.

_Auror Potter,_

_Please report at 7:30 Monday morning for reinstatement paperwork to be completed. You have also been assigned a new partner, Auror Moxley for the Herringbone case. Mr. Weasley is no longer a member of this department._

_Shacklebolt_

Harry read it once more to be sure he had it right. Had Ron been fired or did he quit? Either way he had to find out what Ron had done this time. He took a swig of his water and apparated to Ron's home in Hogsmeade.

* * *

I heard a pop behind me followed by, "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"What?" I asked an obviously perturbed Harry.

"I got a letter from Shacklebolt saying you were no longer in the department and I've been assigned Moxley of all people."

I explained what had happened earlier in Shacklebolt's office.

"That's ridiculous Ron. It's not a reason to quit. Hermione knows what an Auror's life is like, she can handle it. As for Shacklebolt, he's just an old prick; don't listen to him."

"Maybe I don't want an Auror's life anymore. My priorities have changed."

Harry looked gob smacked. "Mate, you have priorities?"

"Ha ha very funny."

"No really, I've never heard you talk like that. Maybe you do know what you're doing." He looked around the kitchen at the mess that had accumulated on the counter. "What's all this?"

"I'm making dinner for Hermione tonight."

"That's good. How is she doing anyway?"

"Great actually; she has her pensieve. You should see her mate; she's been worried that we've been slipping away over Ginny." I was nervous to bring it up but there it was.

"I will. She and I both need to get over Ginny. She sent me a letter telling me about all the wonderful things she is doing in Sydney."

"She wrote you? She's probably just trying to make you jealous or something."

"Maybe, but she sent one to your mum too. Apparently, she is already dating someone named Mark. That wasn't in my letter though."

Boy did Ginny move on fast. "Just a rebound guy; you should find a rebound girl."

"I…I just thought she'd be back by now; that we'd get back together."

"It hasn't been that long since the divorce was final; only a few months really. But," I paused.

"But, what?"

"You and I both know she could be indicted if she comes back here. I think mum convinced Shacklebolt not to go after her, but if she came back that might be a different story."

"I know." Then after a long pause Harry asked, "She's not coming back is she?" I could tell he was pleading for the answer he wanted, but it wasn't the answer I had.

"Probably not." I said truthfully, "You could always go there."

"No, there's just too much between us now and I don't mean the distance."

I poured him a small shot of firewhiskey and put it in his hand. He looked at me gratefully and took it in one swig.

"Mate, why don't you stay tonight and eat with us. I told her very casual so it could be like old times."

"I think I'd like that." He said walking out of the kitchen and sitting on the squashy living room couch.

I quickly took my minute owl Pig II and sent a quick note to Hermione about the added guest. In no time I had a note saying that she was happy to get to spend some time with Harry, but that she was slightly nervous. Her nerves aside, I knew it would be a great evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**A reminder: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dinner had been wonderful. Hermione was genuinely laughing as we recounted old times. We stayed clear of any mention of funny things that happened while she was away. Although I tried and obviously Hermione did too, the subject of Ginny was brought up by Harry.

"So apparently she's already got someone else." He said somewhat slurred from the firewhiskey.

"I'm telling you mate, she is just trying to make you jealous."

"I agree Harry. Why don't you go see her?" Hermione suggested although she appeared very uncomfortable.

"I'm just coming off suspension I'm not going to see her now." He tried to get up but fell back down in his chair. "Besides, I've got girls all over me. Since the divorce has been final, I've had at least five proposals."

"Harry, didn't you say two were from old ladies and the others from school girls?" I asked trying to make light of the situation and perhaps get back to talking about old times.

"That's beside the point. They still want me."

"I'm sure they do Harry," added Hermione. "Hey, remember when Hagrid dress up all fancy for the headmistress of Beauxbatons?" She and I both laughed but Harry continued to look in his glass.

"So, 'Mione are you enjoying the library?" I asked trying to get conversation going again.

"Yes, but I'm looking forward to the Arthimacy post. Professor Vector will retire next June so I'll have the library whipped into tip-top shape by then. Have you thought about what you are going to do Ron?"

"Yea Ron, your mum will have kittens when she finds out." Added Harry with an air of satisfaction.

"Oh no, I haven't thought about mum. I'll break the news to her at brunch Sunday. You two planning to come?"

"No," said Harry, "I'm not ready to face the Weasleys."

"Me neither Ron."

"What? One of you has to come protect me from my mum. And no offense Harry but 'Mione has always been able to hold her own her mum so I'd prefer her."

"Sure that's why; you're madly in love with her, that's why you want her there." Harry added obviously feeling the strength of his drink. I looked to Hermione who was beet red and from the temperature of my ears I'm sure I looked the same.

"Well, I'm going to go. I think I'm going to enjoy my last weekend of no work by sleeping very late tomorrow morning." Harry got up and before I could suggest that he floo, he apparated away.

"I sure hope he didn't splinch himself." Hermione said looking quite concerned. "I think Ginny is just making that stuff up about having a boyfriend. She just wants to punish him for not siding with her." She was obviously angry at my estranged sister.

"You're right. He asked me if I thought she was ever coming back and truthfully I don't think she will."

"Well, I think I should be going." She said as she made for the door to take the short walk back to Hogwarts.

"Wait…" I spun her around and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "What Harry said was the truth you know."

She smiled, looked down then back up at me. I went in for another kiss, this time more passionate. She started to kiss me back but she suddenly pulled back and pushed me away.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She began to cry and kept muttering she was sorry and that she couldn't.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to push it. I just thought with the pensieve…"

"The pensieve is a help, but I can't help that scared panicky feeling inside. I need to go. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not."

I saw her sprint down the street passed the shops and on to the road to Hogwarts. I had pushed her too far. I felt terrible. The last thing I want to do is to scare her away. Harry was right, I am madly in love with her.

* * *

Sunday came and although I felt awkward, Ron persuaded me to accompany him to the Burrow for brunch. Ron kept apologizing for his behavior and I kept assuring him that it wasn't his fault. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and it was warm but not too hot. I wore a simple sundress and my hair had grown out some and the straightening I had had done was starting to wear off. According to Ron I was beginning to look like my old self. I'm not sure I wanted to be her again so I made an appointment for next week to fix my hair back to shorter and straight. 

Gerard, Ron's little nephew was approaching one year old and Mrs. Weasley was fussing all over him. She was also pestering Bill and Fleur for a little girl.

"Hermione dear, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately."

"That's okay." I replied softly.

"No it's not. I'm feeling much better lately now that most things are settled. I hope to have you around more often."

"Thank you."

I turned to find Ron looking rather nervous. Then I remembered he had to tell his mum he had quit his job. He motioned for me to sit next to him as we took our places for brunch.

Everything was delicious. I kept waiting for Ron to break the news but apparently he was too chicken. So, his brother Bill did it for him.

"So Ron, I hear you up and quit the Aurors."

Ron's head jerked up and several forks were dropped. "How did you know?"

"A little bird named Harry told me."

"Oh."

"You did WHAT??? You've just thrown your life away. You always dreamed of being an Auror and now you just quit. Explain yourself."

"Well…" he started nervously, "I just decided that the Auror life wasn't for me anymore. It's just not the same; my heart's not in it."

"That's no excuse to not have a job. I hope that your brothers will be kind enough to give you a job at that shop."

"Don't worry mum; I've already found a job. A good one too." He replied with a smile on his face.

I had not heard of his new job so I was rather curious.

"Well, what is it dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley still rather annoyed.

"I'm going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"What?" I asked rather loudly.

"Well, McGonagall wrote saying that you told her that I quit my job. She needed a professor so I met with her. I took it. I think it's a good fit."

I smiled at him but inside my feelings were mixed. I loved being with him but I didn't know if I could handle it everyday. Things seemed to be moving too fast and my head started to spin. I took a big gulp of water and tried to get myself back together.

"Ron, are you crazy? No one ever survives that job. I guess we should start planning your funeral or a place in St. Mungo's." Joked Fred.

Mrs. Wealsey was obviously upset by her son's comments. "Nothing is going to happen to your brother! How dare you say such a thing after all we've been through!"

"I was just kidding mum."

"Well there's a time and place."

She continued to argue while others were congratulating Ron. I excused myself and headed for the bathroom to escape the crowd. When I came out Ron was waiting for me.

"You don't seem very pleased."

"It's not that! I'm happy to have you there. I just don't want everyone to get ideas."

"Everyone meaning me?"

"Yes, but I don't mean it bad. It's just first you move close and now we're working closely. It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand and don't worry. You'll be in the library while I'm teaching ickle firsties how to ward off vampires. I'll still be living in Hogsmeade so I won't be there all the time. But, if you need me, I'll be there this time."

"You weren't the reason I was attacked."

"If I'd been there it wouldn't have happened; we both know that. I'm not going to keep letting you down."

He turned and walked back down and I quickly made to follow. We returned to a happier group that had decided that Ron's new job was just what the Healer ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

The summer was flying by. I spent a great deal of it with Ron. We would construct his lesson plans and I couldn't help but have a twinge of jealousy since I had to wait another year for a class.

It was Harry's birthday and we decided to go out to eat a lovely Muggle restaurant in London. I was more excited about meeting the young lady he had been seeing. I'm sorry; _spending time with_ was how he liked to put it. Merlin help me if I said he was dating. She apparently worked at the American Embassy and I was dying to meet her.

We planned on meeting at Ron's for drink before heading to London. I arrived on his doorstep wearing a simple black dress, carrying a peacock blue cardigan and small book on famous Aurors through history for Harry. I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open and Ron pulled me inside kissing my cheek.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked noting his anxiety.

"Oh nothing much," I noted the sarcasm in his tone. "I just heard from mum and apparently Ginny is in town and coming over to see Harry for his birthday."

I was dumbfounded. Ginny was back? How could she be?

"I don't understand. I thought if she came back she might get arrested."

"Something about mum making a deal with Shacklebolt for them to turn a blind eye..."

"Well does Harry know?"

"I flooed him and I sent him an owl and I've heard…nothing." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Ron, I'm going to leave; I'll just create problems. But what about what's-her-name? She shouldn't be here either."

Ron groaned in frustration. "Could this get any worse?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry made his way into Ron's house. He immediately knew something was up and Ron quickly explained the dilemma. Harry was about to respond when there was another knock on the door. Ron opened it to find what must be Harry's date, I mean friend.

She wasn't breathtaking like Ginny but pretty and cute. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore black pants and a silky red top. She also appeared uneasy as we were all just staring at her.

Finally Harry went to her and brought her inside for introductions. "This is Paige Callaghan; Paige these are my friends Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you both." She started to go on but was interrupted by Harry.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you and Hermione to go on ahead to the restaurant. You know have a drink at the bar. Ron and I have some guy talk to do."

"Guy talk?" She asked disbelievingly. "Okay, I'll just find out what's going on from Hermione then." She added with a smile. I could tell I was going to like her.

Ron practically pushed us out of the door before we apparated to Muggle London. We arrived in the alley by the restaurant and quickly went inside and took seats at the bar ordering a glass of wine.

"So tell me, what was that all about?" She said with a small laugh.

I wasn't sure what to tell her so I decided the truth was probably the best bet. "Well, what do you know about Harry's ex-wife?"

"I've heard rumors but Harry has actually told me a lot about her."

"He has?" I wondered why Harry would rattle on about an ex-wife to a new quasi girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I know I'm a rebound but he is for me too. We went to lunch the day we met. I could hear his stomach rumbling so I asked him if he'd like to go. I'm new here so I unfortunately eat alone or someone from the office. He was reluctant but I told him all we had to do was sit at the table, no need to talk if he didn't want to." She grinned and went on. "Anyway he asks me about moving here from the States and for some reason I just blurted out my whole history. Eventually, he did the same."

"Why did you move here?" I asked curiously.

"For four years I dated the most amazing guy. Then one day I'm sick and have to leave work early. I come back to the apartment we share to find him in bed with my best friend. I wanted to get away and this job came open and a friend suggested I do it. My mom was a little put off about me leaving the country but loves telling people I'm friends with Harry Potter."

"What is your job?"

"Back in Salem I worked for the Treasury and Trade Department and here I work on international trading issues and regulations. It's not as boring as it might sound."

"Please…I work in a library. So how did you meet Harry?"

"Oh he needed some information on a certain American and was somehow referred to me." She paused and took a sip of wine. "Ok back to the original question; what does this have to do with Harry's ex."

"Apparently she's in town and wants to see him. She's probably there right now."

"I thought there were some legal issues with her coming back here?"

"Me too. I didn't want to see her so I'm glad we left. I'm having a nice time."

She looked at me sympathetically, "Harry did tell me everything you know. Circumstances are different but I understand about a best friend's betrayal."

I nodded and smiled, it was nice to have another girl to talk to for a change. We ordered another glass of wine and waited for the boys to arrive.

* * *

No sooner had I pushed Hermione out the door that I hear two distinct popping sounds behind me. I turned to find my mother and Ginny standing by my fireplace.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Said my mum as she pulled him into a big hug. "I made you a cake. Ron and I will take it into the kitchen."

Mum grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and into my small kitchen and closed the door. Well maybe not closed all the way.

"They need their privacy I think."

"What for?" I ask.

"I don't know but it seems appropriate."

"Mum, what is going on?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"I don't know that either. There was a knock on my door and Ginny was outside. She said she wanted to see Harry." She listened closely at the door. "I don't hear anything. Where are Fred and George when you need them?"

"When did you talk to Shacklebolt then?"

"Right after she arrived. I didn't want Aurors showing up at my door. I'm not sure she's aware of the trouble she could be facing." She brought herself away from the door when she obviously realized something. "Dear, when is Hermione coming?"

"Don't worry, she and Paige went ahead to the restaurant."

"Good." She then gave herself whiplash as she turned her head and asked "Who's Paige?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, "it's a girl Harry's been seeing. He says that they are just friends."

"Oh" mum said looking a little shaken. "Well, that is good for him I'm sure. He needs to get out."

"Really?"

"Truthfully I wish he was home waiting for Ginny to come to her senses or I wish he would move to Australia with her. But I wasn't born yesterday despite what you boys might think. I know that things won't ever be the same between them."

Mum was truly amazing. She was obviously trying to be supportive of Harry no matter how much it pained her.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe she was here. Standing in front of him was his ex-wife looking beautiful but sad. "Gin, do you know how risky it is for you to be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guards pretty much gave you up at the trial. You could be arrested for obstruction among other things. I had a two week suspension because you were exposed as leaking information to the guards about the pending arrest."

Her eyes got a wide, but stated with confidence, "I'm sure I'll be okay."

Harry shook his head at her indifference. "So what brings you back?"

"You," she paused for effect before going on. "Happy birthday; you didn't think that I'd forget did you?"

"No and thanks."

"Are you and Ron going out tonight or something? Boys night on the town patrolling for women?"

She was obviously fishing so Harry provided her with the guest list. "Nope, just a quiet dinner with Ron, Hermione and my friend Paige."

"Of course, we can't leave out Hermione. Paige? That's a name I haven't heard before."

"That's because she just moved here; she works at the American embassy and we are just friends."

"Sure." The word was dripping in sarcasm.

"Give me a break Gin. You were the one who moved on with some bloke named Dave."

"I was lonely," she defended.

"So am I." Harry quipped.

"I'm not seeing him anymore. He wasn't you, I need you." Harry looked up to see her pleading eyes, desperate for something. "I was hoping that you would come after me."

Harry was a little surprised at how forward she was. It was obvious that she expected them to be living together in Australia for some reason. He was tired of playing this game with her. Harry knew that he played a large role in their dramatic history but he was past that now and he couldn't go back. He wanted to be an adult, not a child pretending to be one.

"Gin, you know why I didn't come. My life is here. Let's face facts, you were the one who moved, you are the reason we are apart."

"Why does everyone think that I'm the one to blame? How can everyone believe her over me? My own family has shunned me."

"That isn't true! You left. They were never going to turn you away because you refused to accept the truth."

"Maybe you are the ones who can't accept reality!"

"Gin, this is ridiculous. We can't go five minutes without fighting about it." He decided to change topics. "So how is Australia?"

"It would be perfect if you were there too."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not coming Gin. You and I both have to come to the realization that we're over."

"Harry, you will always regret losing me." She said determined.

"That may be but you're the one who'll have a lifetime of regrets and a guilty conscience."

Harry walked out of the room and quickly jerked the kitchen door open to find Mrs. Weasley standing on the other side.

"Oh, hello dear." She muttered somewhat embarrassed.

"Come on Ron let's get going. We don't want to be too late."

With that they all walked into the living room to find a sulking Ginny. Ron tried to give her a brotherly hug but she jerked away and apparated.

"Well, I better go see where she went. And Harry, I'm sorry if this put a damper on your birthday festivities."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you at brunch next Sunday." She beamed at the prospect and everyone apparated to their destination.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and I arrived at the restaurant and found that Hermione and Paige were at the bar obviously not on their first drink. They were both laughing hysterically at some story Paige was animatedly telling. It was nice to see Hermione making friends.

"Well," Hermione said loudly as we approached, "you finally decide to come and join us." She stood up and put her arm through mine. "Come on their holding our table."

Harry and Paige followed and we were seated at a table in the back corner. The restaurant was really nice and we ordered a bottle of wine and I jokingly told the girls they were cut off after this. We each ordered a four-course meal from their pricey menu and settled in for what was probably going to be a long evening.

"I have to say Harry that you have some pretty great friends," offered Paige. "I've found a fabulous new shopping buddy!"

"Yes, we plan to buy out London this Saturday," added Hermione with an endearing laugh.

"That's great." I beamed looked into Hermione's eyes. There was something different tonight about them. They sparkled like I'd never seen.

"So," Paige began a bit mischievously, "are you going to let us know what happened with your ex-wife."

Harry and I were both shocked at the pointed question. At least she was honest and was trying to get the screaming banshee out of the room.

Hermione looked to me, "maybe Ron will tell us."

"Hey, I don't know. Mum dragged me into the kitchen."

"It was nothing really. She wished me happy birthday and we talked a bit. I know now that it is most definitely over." He heaved a deep sigh.

"Well hopefully you got some closure." Paige said, and then added, "my closure was finding out last week they're engaged. Four years and he wouldn't marry me and now two months without me and he's marrying my whore of a best friend." She seemed to realize that she had gotten a little loud toward the end. "So sorry." She took a swig of wine and Harry patted her on the back.

I kind of just stared at her not knowing how to respond to what she just said. I must have looked like I thought her head was on fire because Hermione nudged me and whispered that she'd fill me in later.

Dinner continued most pleasantly. I was really starting to like Paige. She had one of those magnetic personalities but I really liked that she and Hermione were hitting it off. She needed a new girl friend in her life.

As we left the restaurant I invited everyone back to my place for a piece of the birthday cake mum had left. Hermione was the only taker but said that she was full from the chocolate mousse. Harry and Paige strolled down the street a bit and Hermione and I apparated back to my place.

"I really like Paige don't you?" She asked as we entered my house.

"I think she's just what Harry needs right now. But what was with that comment about her best friend?"

"Oh, she moved her because her long time boyfriend was having an affair with her best friend. Now they are engaged. She told me that she and Harry were rebounding together." She followed with a hiccup.

I could tell she was pretty tipsy. "'Mione if you want to stay here tonight, I have a guest room you could sleep in."

"Are you saying I'm in no condition to return to the castle?"

"Um, yes.

"Okay then. Lead me to the bedroom." She blushed when she realized how that had sounded. "What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant; don't worry."

I walked her to the guest room, which I luckily keep pretty neat, and made sure she was comfortable. "I can give you something of mine to sleep in if you'd like."

"That's okay; they'd probably just fall off." She laughed thinking it was really funny basically calling me fat, which I wasn't. I'll admit that my strict Auror exercise regimen had fallen by the wayside but I was still buff.

"Ron, would you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

"Sure." She lay down on her side and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't sit there and stare at me, you can lie down too."

I did what she said. I lay down next to her but with a big gap between us. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. But suddenly she rolled over and put her arm around me and her head on my chest. I put my arm around her, holding her the way I wanted to do every night and every morning. Eventually we both drifted to sleep, the best sleep I ever had.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start. She looked around and realized she was in her childhood bedroom. She looked at the clock showing 3:00. The house was boiling hot so she got up to splash some water on her face. As she walked to the bathroom, the Burrow had an eerie feeling. She opened the door and turned on the faucet. The water felt cool on her skin and as she patted her face with the hand towel she glanced at her image. She screamed. Her face was grotesque; she looked like a skeleton with strange scars.

Ginny continued to wash and rub her face and this time when she looked in the mirror she was back to normal but she saw that she was no longer alone. She jumped and turned around to face the man. "What? How?" She asked shakily.

It was her father. Whether he was a ghost or a boggart she didn't know. She tried ridikkulus but to no avail.

"What are you doing Ginny?" The specter asked.

"What?"

"You used to always answer me. I asked what you are doing."

"What do you mean? I was washing my face."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked gently.

"Because I was hot." Ginny replied in a half question.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Ginevra." Ginny continued to shake; she was afraid of her father, she never used to be.

"Daddy, I'm the only one who still wants justice for you."

"What you're doing isn't justice Ginny, its revenge and self preservation." He moved toward her and Ginny back away. But with no where to go she stepped into the tub.

"Why are you alienating everyone? Is it that you don't want to believe that she is innocent or is it that you can't stand the weight of all the lies you told or the guilt from all the evidence you planted."

"The evidence against her was so strong. And …"

"Ginny look at me," she looked up at her father. "The evidence was strong because you made sure it was. Yes, what the deatheaters planted certainly was damning but you sealed her coffin. She was your best friend, why didn't you help her?"

Ginny cried from frustration. The one person that should be behind her questioned her. "Because I saw her with him."

"Who?"

"Viktor! Ron loved her desperately and I saw her kissing Viktor. We all know whose side he turned out to be on. When Hermione became a suspect it all made sense, she was spying for him."

"But Viktor was killed. Do you really know that he was on their side?" Ginny began to interrupt but he cut her off. "You of all people know how easy it is to plant evidence."

Ginny slid down the wall and sat in the tub cradling her knees. Her father continued, "did you ever ask Hermione about Viktor?" She looked up at him curiously. "It was during a visit to the Ministry wasn't it? If you had asked you would have found out the Viktor had cornered her and kissed her. You must have left before she kneed him you know where."

"How do you know this?"

"You weren't the only one there Ginny. Remember, mum had asked you to find Hermione and after you left I went looking too. I wasn't far behind you when I saw you stop dead in your tracks. I too saw the kiss and I saw you run off. At first I thought it was a passionate embrace and was going to tell them to be more discreet. My thoughts also went to Ron who would be devastated. But then I realized what I was seeing was Hermione struggling. I raced up to help but before I got there she managed to push him away and injure him most severely." He seemed to chuckle at the memory. "She was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know, but I thought you might have asked her about it."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. After what she saw she would look for any little thing to distrust Hermione. When she would go to visit her parents' graves or go to Diagon Alley alone, Ginny was sure that Hermione was meeting Viktor. Ron deserved better than a mudblood tramp. Ginny had built up everything in her mind as a conspiracy that began with Hermione coming to Hogwarts.

"And where are you now Ginny? Alone and drowning is a sea of your own lies. I'm so disappointed in you."

_Disappointed in you…disappointed in you…disappointed in you…_

He just kept repeating himself over and over. She began to half cry and half scream.

* * *

Ginny bolted up in bed, this time truly awake. It was the same dream she kept having over an over. Each time a little different but it always ended in her dad being disappointed in her.

The clock read 7:30 and she decided to get up. She wandered downstairs.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"Not well."

"I'm sorry, maybe some tea would help." Her mum placed a cup in front of her and encouraged her to drink up.

Ginny just sat there staring. Last night's dream had been the most vivid. She was never really sure whether to believe was her father was saying or not. _It's a dream, it's not really your father,_ she thought.

"Dear, are you alright? You never did tell me about your talk with Harry."

"No I'm not alright. It's over between us for good. He as much said it. Apparently he's seeing someone else already."

"You did too dear."

"It's different."

"So it's okay for you but not for him."

Ginny looked up at her mother's knowing face. "Yes." She sat down the tea cup. "Mum, I'm going to go on back this afternoon. I don't think I'll be coming back here so you should visit me next time. You could come over winter since its summer there." She added with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley was concerned. "Of course I'll come. I'm glad you found a job at a local Gringott's branch. It makes me feel good to know that you and Bill work for the same company." She paused and sucked up some tears. "Ginny, you are my only daughter. I hate losing you."

"You aren't losing me. I'm just not as close. Bill used to live in Egypt. Remember you can come see me and anyone else that might want to."

"It just breaks my heart to think that this is how everything turned out."

"Mum it's not your fault, it's mine."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley was hoping that Ginny was starting to come around.

"Nothing." Ginny walked up the stairs to pack leaving a disappointed mother behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up feeling amazing. It was one of the best nights of sleep I had ever had. I sat up still on Ron's spare bed and looked down at the sleeping figure next to me. He looked so peaceful and I brushed his hair out of his face. I just stared at him for the longest time. Then I'm not sure what made me do it but I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't stir.

Then I said it, well whispered it more like it, "I love you."

He broke into a big smile, his eyes still closed, "I love you too."

Ron opened his eyes and I slapped him on the arm. "Hey, I thought you were asleep." I said playfully.

"I'm glad I wasn't." He sat up, cupped my cheek and gave me a tender kiss. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

I lowered my head, suddenly shy. "I'm glad you've been so patient but you understand why. I'm still not all the way there yet."

"I know. Can't I be thrilled with the progress?" He gave a small laugh.

I smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It was really the first time I had initiated anything. We continued kissing; it went from soft, sweet and tentative to more and more passionate. Somehow I was now laying on the bed with Ron on top me, snogging me senseless. I ran my fingers through his hair and his hand began to venture up my thigh. Suddenly he stopped. We were both breathing hard, trying to catch our breaths.

"We should stop for now, don't you think?" Ron said with a somewhat high and unnatural voice for him.

"You're right." I sat up and got off the bed brushing my dress down.

"You know it's not that I want to stop it's just that…"

"I know what you meant Ron; thank you."

"Hungry?" He asked out of the blue. But this is Ron so I guess it's not such a big leap from kissing to food.

I rolled my eyes. "A little."

"Let's have some of mum's cake for Harry. Can't let it go to waste." He got up and bounced down the stairs; I ran after him.

"Cake for breakfast? What would your mum say about that?"

"That's the beauty of being an adult with his own place 'Mione. It doesn't matter what she says anymore."

He fixed us both a piece and we sat at his table having cake and milk for breakfast. "So what are your plans for the day?" He asked.

"I actually have to work today."

"It's summer; there aren't any midgets at the castle."

"I'm sure they are going to love you calling them that! And for your information I have a shipment of books arriving in a few hours that I need to sort. It's an amazing collection of ancient rune literature that covers all sorts of eras like the Vikings and the Sumerians…"

"Okay, okay. Let's do something together tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I'm going shopping with Paige remember. We can have dinner or something."

"Alright. I think I might drop by the Burrow then today."

I looked up at him suddenly. "Are you going to try to talk to Ginny?"

"Yes. I am her older brother and all."

"Don't make things worse for your mum. She's going through enough. Don't get into an argument."

"I'll try not to; for you that is." He gave me a lopsided grin and I rolled my eyes laughing.

* * *

I arrived at the Burrow a little anxious. I made my way in and found my mum at the kitchen table staring into her cup of tea. There was another cup on the table and I presumed that was Ginny's.

"Hey there mum." I walked up behind her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, hello dear."

"Everything alright?" I asked somewhat tentatively.

"She's going back today and she says that she doesn't think she'll ever come back again." Mum began to sob. "Apparently I'm supposed to go there from now on."

I sat down in a spare chair and took her hand. "Mum, it's probably better for her to stay away anyway. You can't keep asking favors from the Aurors. In five years the statute will run out and she can return all she wants. Things will be better by then anyway."

"What if they try to, you know, ship her back?"

"You mean extradite her? I doubt it. It's too much trouble for an obstruction charge and I think that out of respect for our family, they'll let her be." She seemed satisfied with my answer and took a sip of her tea that looked to be stone cold.

"How was Harry's dinner?"

"It was really nice. The cake you gave him was great. 'Mione and I had it for breakfast."

"Breakfast? Tell me you didn't do anything you shouldn't have. She's still recovering with or without that pensieve."

I leaned back in the chair letting out a sigh. "She slept in the spare bedroom last night. Nothing much happened." Mums always concluded the worst.

"What do you mean nothing much?"

I hesitated but knew it would brighten her spirits. "Mum, she told me she loved me." I couldn't help but smile like a maniac and I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Thank Merlin. I'm happy for you dear." She leaned over and gave me a big hug. "I knew if things were meant to work out that they would."

"Mum, where is Ginny now?"

"Upstairs packing."

"I'm going to go see her."

"Please don't start anything. I don't want her leaving angry again." She pleaded in a sort of panicked way.

I made for the stairs and paused outside Ginny's old room. Memories flooded my brain. I remembered growing up together, sharing secrets and plotting revenge on the twins. We were so close once. She was my favorite sibling.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there playing dumb?" A voice came from behind the partially opened door.

"I think I'll come in." I opened the door the rest of the way and took a seat at her desk. "Mum's downstairs pretty upset."

"She'll have to deal with it. I can't stay here, she knows that."

"She does but it doesn't make it easier. I appreciate that you told her you wanted her to come visit you."

"Of course I do; she's my mum." She continued to fold things and put them in her suitcase. "Oh screw it!" With a wave of her wand everything was packed and she sat on the bed looking defeated. "So who's this Paige bimbo?"

"She's not a bimbo, she's actually rather nice. I only met her last night."

"How long have they been together? I hope he at least waited for the ink to dry on the divorce papers."

"Unlike you?" I quipped and received a death stare. "They are only friends Gin and they haven't been that for very long. They are both coming off of some harsh breakups so they seemed to have bonded over that."

"A rebound then; I hope she breaks his heart." She muttered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's actually pretty cool. Hermione and I both like her a lot."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward putting her head in her hands. "Brother dear, I really hope you come to your senses there. You deserve so much better than her. She'll only ruin your life the little tramp."

I let out a long breath. "Gin, I don't think you'll ever get me to understand your position."

"Please, you were crazy in love with her and she was out shagging Viktor. I saw them you know; even dad did at the Ministry."

"I doubt she and Viktor were shagging in the Ministry."

"Well they were certainly enjoying each other's company. You should ask her about it."

"Maybe I will." I said somewhat heated. "Besides Gin that was in the past; Viktor is dead."

"She's probably the one who killed him or had him killed."

I threw up my hands in frustration. "Ginny, this is ridiculous. I wanted to tell you that you still had a big brother if you needed one but forget it. Have a safe trip back to Australia and keep in touch for mum's sake." I walked out the door.

"Good bye Ron." She stated and slammed the door behind me.

When I ventured back downstairs mum was cleaning the family room. "Well there wasn't any shouting and only a door slam. I'll take it as a success."

I grinned and gave her a hug. "She just won't see reason but maybe she'll come around. I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye dear." She said as I apparated to Hogsmeade near the entrance of Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

After sorting the new arrival of books I found myself sucked into one of them on ancient Babylonian runes. I was sitting there on the floor in surrounded by stacks of books when there was a tap on my shoulder. I let out a scream as it was so unexpected and Ron just laughed at my jumpiness.

"I thought you were putting those away?"

"Yes, but this one is so interesting. It describes the way that the…" he raised his hand to cut me off before I went into too much detail. I let out a huff of frustration. "I thought you were going to the Burrow."

"I did, it was just not a very long visit so I decided to come see you."

I smiled but I felt there was another reason. "I feel like there is something else. What is it?"

"Was there any truth behind your relationship with Viktor?"

"No, not at all. What did Ginny tell you?" I was so irritated to think she would still spread that lie.

"She says she saw you at the Ministry getting pretty intimate with _Vicky_."

"That's a lie. I can't believe you believe her." I had noticed the disdain in his voice and had gone from irritated to angry.

"She said she wasn't the only one that saw you; that my dad did too and he kept it quiet."

"What?" Then I remembered Mr. Weasley coming to my rescue that must have been what she saw. "Wait, there was something that happened at the Ministry but it was nothing like that."

"Well what was it then?" He spat.

"I can't believe you!" I was now furious. "Fine if you must know we had all gone to the Ministry and I saw Viktor. I stayed behind to talk to him. He was talking about how he broke up with that girl Maria. Then suddenly he has me backed up to a wall and was kissing me. I struggled to get away but couldn't. Finally I managed to push him off and I kneed him in the groin just when your father got there. He had seen what was going on and was coming to help me. He was pretty proud of me if you must know and he let me have a cry. I was so embarrassed and he promised not to tell. I guess if Ginny saw she jumped to the wrong conclusion. There was nothing romantic about Ron; it was just a preview of my future in Azkaban."

Ron looked horrified and ashamed. "I thought the pensieve was helping."

"It is Ron but I haven't forgotten! The memories are just less vivid, less painful." He tried to speak but I wouldn't let him. "Now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do. Please leave."

"But…" he stammered.

"Now please. I'm very busy." I got up and began to busy myself with the stacks of books.

"What about dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"What about tomorrow night after your shopping trip?" He began to beg with a hint of panic in his voice that he had royally screwed up.

I hesitated then said, "maybe."

"Okay, I'll send you an owl tomorrow. I'll cook you dinner if you'd like."

"Maybe," I repeated not looking at him but the books.

He turned and left, his shoulders sagging. I already knew I'd have dinner with him but I was just so angry. To think that all this might have happened because Ginny saw something and misinterpreted it. I wonder why she didn't ask me about it though. I guess I understand why Ron had to ask but it still hurt not to be trusted. I returned to my books, the one love in my life that had never doubted or betrayed me.


	18. Chapter 18

I paused at Ron's doorstep and thought _what am I doing here?_ I had to admit I was still infuriated that at the slightest comment Ron would just start doubting me all over again. Even if I had kissed Viktor, what was it to him? It was the past and it wasn't as if he ever had the courage to tell me his feelings back then.

I discussed this and much more with Paige during our shopping excursion today. She suggested that I wear something fabulous, get him all hot and bothered then leave him cold. While juvenile, I did wear the dress I bought today that she thought would be perfect.

I was still lost in thought when ""Mione, are you planning on coming in? I've been holding the door for over three minutes."

I quickly shook my head and went inside to see there were candles on the table and the house smelled like heaven. _Darn him and his cooking!_ I didn't say anything but let him kiss me on the cheek and crossed to his living room sofa and sat down.

"Okay, I can see you are still a little upset with me over yesterday."

"Damn straight!"

"What? Did you just curse?" He asked half laughing.

"Just one of Paige's colorful expressions; anyways, I heard much worse in Azkaban." I saw that my words had the disturbing effect I intended. Boy I was in a strange mood tonight.

"Look, about yesterday. You know I've always been a jealous prick; the mention of Viktor has always set me off. Nothing Ginny says will make me doubt your innocence. I was just jealous you might have been snogging him behind our backs."

"I wasn't but if I was it shouldn't have been an issue then and certainly not one now. You never so much as gave me a hint that you were interested in me. Well, I take that back. Whenever I thought you were interested, you would just go off and snog some random girl."

Before he could interrupt I needed to clarify a few things, "I don't just mean Lavender either. I knew about the others. You had the reputation of Weasley the Shag King our seventh year and beyond so don't give me that shite about still being a virgin." I was out of breath from my rant but I had gotten it off my chest. He actually looked quite shocked.

"People seriously said that?" He really did seem stunned then came to his defense. "That isn't true at all. I might have kissed some girls but it was never anything serious. It was like letting off steam if you will. I never slept with any of them. I am a virgin and I want to thank you for shouting it. I'm sure my neighbors are thrilled to hear the news. You should know you can't believe everything everyone says."

Ouch, that hit home. "I'm surprised you didn't know you had been labeled a real stud and the way Parvati told it…"

"She wishes! She cornered me one day and scared me to death. Something about seeing if I was as good a kisser as Lavender said. I told her no thanks and ran off."

I couldn't help but laugh. That did seem about right for her; she was desperate to keep up with Lavender in the love department. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions about you, but you have to understand that it was like two years ago all over again. You seem to forget that two years ago tomorrow I was arrested. I'm just sensitive right now."

I had forgotten that. It was just a few days after Harry's birthday that she was arrested. I'll never forget her pleas, the way she looked at me and the way I behaved. I felt sick and I just couldn't look at her so I excused myself to finish up with dinner.

I had made my mum's famous honey chicken that I knew 'Mione liked so much. I began setting the small table when she walked into the kitchen.

"Ron, did you think I wasn't going to remember that? If I have to face it then so do you."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Have a seat dinner is ready."

She sat down and placed the napkin in her lap as I served her a heaping plate. In my mind she was still far to underweight, yet to gain it back sufficiently since her release. I sat down and we began our meal essentially in silence.

"You look amazing by the way." I started the conversation and she blushed. "Did you buy that while you were out today?"

"Yes. Oh, we had a great time. I think she likes Harry more than she is letting on."

"I think the goes for Harry. He came over yesterday evening and said a few things that gave me that impression."

"Do you think something happened between them after we parted at the restaurant?"

"I don't know," I offered, "but it seems like something is up. What did she say?"

"It was more like little things like _would Harry like this _and _tell me stories about Harry in school_."

"Very interesting." I added as I poured some more wine and continued with the meal.

"Oh, and speaking of Lavender, I ran into her today. I'd expect an owl sometime soon."

"Huh?" I asked. Her tone was playful and I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Apparently she has been meaning to get in touch with you for so long. Seems you two were so good together once but were just too young to realize it and that she might just give it another go. Obviously she's still single."

"That's bizarre." I wondered how 'Mione felt about this. Jealous certainly wasn't the word it was more like amused. "Did you tell her we were seeing each other or anything?"

"Well I didn't really know what to tell her but I don't think she would have cared if I said we were married; she still wants you."

"Great, Won-Won will look forward to his owl-owl." I laughed but I wasn't sure if she knew I was kidding. "Come on you know I'm joking. I'd rather ride a thestral than date her."

Hermione laughed at the memory and we continued to make small talk through the meal. By the time we finished it was obvious that she was very tipsy again. Maybe I shouldn't encourage her to drink.

We made our way to the couch and she plopped down with a thud. I turned on some music and got the photo albums she insisted on seeing. We thumbed through them laughing and stopped on a particular one from seventh year. It was a picture of just us and I kept turning to look at her blushing and shyly putting my arm around her.

"Kind of obvious I had feelings for you huh?" I asked laughing but turned and saw she was completely serious and suddenly she launched herself at me.

"Whoa, wait, slow down." I said between her fervent kisses. She replied for me to shut up and I was lying on the couch with her on top, snogging me like mad. "'Mione, what's gotten into you? We should stop."

"No, I don't want to." She replied and continued her assault. She began to kiss my neck and unbutton my shirt. Her lips made their way down my chest and the sensation was incredible.

When she bit my nipple, I came out of my reverie. I struggled to get up and ended up sitting her straddling my lap. ""Mione, we really need to stop. I'm sort of begging you…" I trailed off.

"I thought we could take care of that virginity thing." My eyes were wide in shock. I couldn't help but be excited and nervous but she had to go and splash cold water on me. "It's not like your going to hurt me or anything. I've done it before."

I jumped up and she fell to the floor. "You don't know how much I want to and don't take this the wrong way but I really would like for you to be sober the first time we make love. Plus, I feel like you are only doing this because you think it is what I want but I want you to want it too." I continued to ramble like an idiot.

I waited for some kind of response but then realized that she couldn't respond. She was fast asleep in a heap on the floor. I lifted her light frame and placed her on the guest bed. This time I went off to my room and concluded that I would never serve alcohol to 'Mione again. Well at least not till our honeymoon or something. I smiled and got under the covers.

* * *

The weeks flew by and I eventually got over my humiliating behavior at Ron's. It was now September 1st and Ron was a complete mess as we prepared for the students to arrive in only a few short hours.

We had the feast to look forward to but Harry and Paige insisted on meeting us for lunch in Hogsmeade. When I got to the Three Broomsticks, I found that Ron was already there, having walked from his home. They waved me over and had ordered me a butterbeer which I drank gratefully.

"So are you guys ready for the school year?" Harry asked very upbeat.

"Well Ron's the one who has to worry about the classes."

"Stop it 'Mione, I'm nervous enough. They've been on the train for at least an hour and a half now, headed to give me hell and get me fired or killed as the new DADA teacher."

"Goodness Ron I'm sure you're going to be just fine." Paige said.

Harry filled her in, "well you see the job has a bit of a reputation. They haven't really been able to keep a professor for more than a year or two. They usually end up dead or insane."

"Well, your future sure does look bright!" She said patting poor nervous Ron on the arm.

Our food arrived and we began to dig in. I could tell that this impromptu lunch had a purpose and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. "So you two, why did you want to meet us for lunch?"

"To wish the old bean pole luck and to give Ron a little present," Harry handed Ron a package that Ron opened like a child on Christmas morning. The object inside was something rather odd. It was a figure of a lion and appeared to be made out of turquoise.

"Cool," Ron said, "I don't get it."

"It's a lion like your patronus dummy. I figured you may need it to ward off the little demons you teach."

Paige jumped in, "and it's made of turquoise which is a very important stone of the Native Americans wizarding world. It is supposed to ward off evil spirits."

"Wow, that is so thoughtful. Good present Harry." I congratulated.

"Well, Paige is the one that picked it out."

"I figured that." I added. "How come I get the feeling there is something else?"

The seemed to shift in their seats and I couldn't help but get a nervous pit in my stomach.

"Well, we have some news," started Harry. "We're getting married."

I was about to yell congratulations when he continued, "and we are going to have a baby."

My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. I looked at Ron who was also equally as shocked. "Congratulations?" I say but in the form of a question.

"No, it's good news!" Harry exclaimed. "We are excited. We want to do it small and we were hoping that you two would stand up for us this weekend."

"What? How?" Ron began to ramble.

"The night of Harry's birthday." Paige answered knowing what he meant. "I know that you think this is really sudden but we both know that it's right."

Somehow I knew it was too and broke into a huge grin. "Of course we'll be there!" I got up and reached across the table to give her a hug. I could see the wheels turning in Ron's head. I knew he was worried about Ginny and his mum, but this is his best friend who has found a bit of happiness although not how we thought he would. "Ron." I nudged him.

"Of course we'll be there mate. I wouldn't miss it."

We parted ways and Ron and I made our way to the castle.

"This is some news." I said stating the obvious.

"I'm worried about Ginny."

"Don't be, didn't your mum say she was happy there. Harry and Paige seem to really love each other and they are going to have a baby. That's exciting isn't it?" I felt a wave of sadness come over me as I realized I might never get to experience motherhood.

Ron seemed to notice my change and put his arm around me. "You're right it is exciting." We walked to the castle ready to face the new year and the new students who would no doubt play havoc in our lives.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Paige had a small ceremony at the Ministry followed by a reception at the restaurant they had celebrated his birthday at. It had been a plain affair in comparison to his first marriage but Harry was happy to be starting a new life and was ready to be a father.

Paige's family had come to London for the event. Her father was a tall man, even taller than Ron so he towered over Harry while he gave him fatherly advice. "I'm glad you did the honest thing and married my daughter. I don't like the idea that my daughter was pregnant before she was married but we'll just move on from there. You treat her right or I'll kill you." He laughed and forcefully patted Harry on the shoulder and Harry wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. Harry looked up at his new father-in-law who stopped laughing and started to nod his head. Paige came to his rescue and brought him over to her mother and siblings.

Harry looked over and saw Ron and Hermione by the beverage table. Hermione reached for some wine, but Ron replaced it with ginger ale. Ron had confided in Harry that he thought Hermione might be drinking a bit too much. She didn't seem to upset but laughed at his protective gesture.

Harry looked around and saw that a few Weasleys had come. Fred and George were having a good time as usual and Bill came minus Fleur and Gerard.

"Congratulations Harry," said Bill shaking Harry's hand. "She seems like a fine girl. Mum wanted to come but…"

"Don't mention it, I understand." Harry consoled. "It was hard for me to accept that Ginny and I were over. But, I like where my life has taken me. I'll pop over there soon and see her. I'd like Paige to meet her even though it is sort of awkward. But she's like a mother to me and all."

"She'll love to meet her. Do you know if anyone has told Ginny?"

Harry was surprised at Bill's question. He would certainly know better than him. "I haven't, I assumed your mother did."

"I don't think she had the heart to tell her." Bill took a long pause. "No one blames you for moving on. I admit you did it rather quickly but no one blames you. You're still like a little brother to me." He and Harry exchanged a brotherly hug and Bill excused himself.

Harry looked at his new bride. She was radiant; perhaps it was the pregnancy glow. It wasn't the passion of his relationship with Ginny, but it was comfortable and loving. She had become his best friend and he was happy to start his life with her.

* * *

Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself at the small reception. I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off her; especially since she was once again wearing that amazing dress. Bill, who had been talking to Harry, made his way over to me.

"So, do you know if Ginny knows?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No idea. I assume mum must have told her by now but maybe mum wanted to wait so that she didn't interrupt it or anything."

"You and I are thinking along the same lines then. If she had known, she would have been here." He reached down and grabbed a mini quiche from the tray and popped it in his mouth. "I wish mum had come. She'll really like her I think."

"Yep, Paige is great. I would be lying if I didn't say I was surprised that Harry had a wand-point wedding. Hermione and I suspected there was more to their so called friendship." I couldn't help but grin at Hermione's shameful detective work over the last month or so.

"Speaking of Hermione, when will we be having a reception for you two?"

"I wish I could say tomorrow but we are taking things slow; sometimes I think things are coming to a screeching halt."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll get so close and one of us, usually me, stops it. I don't want her to feel pressured or anything. Then we go through weeks of not touching and being completely uncomfortable."

"Why are you stopping it? I'm sure she wouldn't be doing anything that she doesn't want to. Just go with it and let her stop it if she wants."

"I don't want her to regret anything."

"It sounds to me like you're the one with the regrets."

"What do you regret?" Asked Hermione who had stumbled upon our conversation.

"Not having asked you to marry him yet." Exclaimed Bill. I chocked on my wine and Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head. "I'm just kidding. You should have seen your reactions. But anyway this gives you two something to think about. I've got to get going. The twins want to see Gerard and Fleur doesn't like them to be there without me at home. Wonder why?" He added sarcastically grinning and walking off.

Hermione and I just stared at each other for a minute. "You know Bill, he just says anything."

I might have been mistaken but she looked disappointed. "Right," she nodded in agreement. "Paige told me they are about to leave. They are going to Rome for a long weekend for their honeymoon."

"Good."

"Okay, well I think I'm going to take off." She turned to leave.

"No wait," I grabbed her arm. "Let's say our goodbyes and go together."

* * *

Ron had been acting strangely since we left the reception. I'm sure it was because of Bill; he should learn to keep his mouth shut. Men don't like to be told to get married, etc. We walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, it was dusk and the sky was tinted purple and gave a magical look to the shops.

"Want to stop in for a butterbeer?" He asked outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure," I said as I made for the door. "Pretty soon there will be Hogsmeade weekends and you'll have no peace. That Sandy Waller girl will likely stalk your house."

Sandy Waller was a cunning seventh year Ravenclaw that had her sights set on Ron. They had only been in classes for a few days but she had purposefully stayed behind to talk to him each day. I had even overheard her in the library telling the other girls that he wasn't too old for her. Ron for the most part was horribly embarrassed by the situation. Everywhere he turned she would show up. At first I was a little annoyed but now I was having fun watching Ron avoid her.

"Ugh, don't mention her." He replied. "I'm going to need a restraining order. Couldn't you talk to her?"

"I don't think that would go over well. Apparently, I'm the competition and she wants to get me out of the way as soon as possible." I giggled.

We were about to sit down when Ron was attacked by a very blond woman. "Won-Won how are you? I've been meaning to get in touch with you." She continued to drone on and purposefully stepped between Ron and me, blocking me from his view.

"Oh, hi Lavender, 'Mione had mentioned that she had run into you."

She turned and acted as though it was the first time she noticed me. "Oh, hello Hermione." She fake smiled. "Aren't you so cute all dressed up. Ron, you look amazing in that suit."

"Thanks, we were just coming back from Harry's wedding."

Lavender's jaw dropped. "Harry's what? I thought he just got divorced from your sister."

"She's really a nice girl…" I started and sat down in the booth. But Lavender continued her conversation with Ron as though I wasn't there.

Ron motioned he'd get us drinks and Lavender followed him up to the bar chatting his ear off. I sat there waiting for a bit, _service must be slow_, I thought. I looked back up and saw he and Lavender were sitting at the bar having their drink apparently forgetting the fact that I was waiting.

I watched and realized that they were engrossed in conversation and when Lavender started stroking his thigh, I was done. I got up and left without either one of them noticing. I made my way back to the castle intent on a warm bath and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Lavender was driving me insane. Why wouldn't she just shut up? How long had she held me captive here? She was rambling on about her failed attempts at fashion design and how she planned to return to Paris as soon as she could to apprentice under someone else. After a while I tuned her out and felt like I had actually fallen asleep with my eyes open.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Grabbing dinner tonight and maybe going back to my place or something." I then realized that she had been rubbing my thigh and looked to Hermione to see if she could help. Problem was that she was gone.

"Where is Hermione?"

"She left a while ago."

"Why didn't she say anything?" I wondered and also wondered why she didn't take me with her.

"Won-Won you are so cute. I'm sure she realized that you'd be ending your evening with me and left. So what do you say?"

I wasn't paying her any attention and walked out the door. I could hear her calling after me and suddenly she was at my side. "I thought you lived in town not at the castle."

"I do, I'm going to see 'Mione. I think she may have gotten the wrong impression."

"I don't think so, I think she understands. Let's go back to your place for another drink. I'd love to hear more about what you've been up to."

"No thanks Lavender. I'll just talk to you later." I continued to walk toward the castle.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." She yelled.

I sprinted the rest of the way and received several hellos from students along the way.

"Oh, Professor Weasley wait up!" Cried an all too familiar voice.

"Sorry Sandy, I'm looking for Ms Granger."

"Oh, I haven't seen her. I was wondering if I you had made a decision on me doing my seventh year project with you."

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea." Her face fell, obviously heartbroken and embarrassed since some of her friends were around.

"Professor Weasley, I think Ms Granger went to her quarters." Said one of Sandy's friends with a smirk; obviously already tired of her friends shenanigans. Sandy looked ready to kill.

"Thank you Julie." I said appreciatively and began the trek up to Hermione's room.

I gave the professors password and the outline of a door appeared on the hallway wall opposite the library's entrance. I knocked several times but there was no answer so I resorted to using the password I had convinced her to give me.

I walked in and saw that everything was neat and tidy. I heard water being shut off in the distance and sure enough a moment later Hermione entered the living room area wearing a robe.

She let out a little yelp and closed her robe tightly around her body. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving I needed you to rescue me."

"You didn't look like you needed saving!" She snapped and crossed to her kitchen area where I noticed she had been making tea.

"Well I did and I'd like a cup." I said pointing to the teapot.

She obliged and handed me a cup. "Wait, did people see you come in here?"

"Who cares?"

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea Ron." She said slightly infuriated. I loved when she looked like that so I placed my cup on the table, put my arms around her and kissed her to an inch of her life.

"I don't really care what they think." I said as I continued to kiss her and she let out a little moan that almost made me lose it.

I began to kiss her neck and pushed her robe over in order to assault her shoulder. I started to move us toward the couch but she steered us toward the bedroom instead. We lay on the bed and things began to get out of control. Her robe was open, my shirt and pants were off but I had to ask one last time, "Are you sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes and told me to stop asking. It was the most phenomenal night of my life, finally we were together. The morning when I snuck out her room looking quite disheveled, I was caught by two patrolling prefects.

"Professor Weasley, don't you live in town?" Asked Julie, Sandy's friend and fellow Ravenclaw. She seemed as though she was trying to suppress an all knowing grin.

"Way to go Professor Weasley, Ms Granger is hot!" Said Edward, a Gryffindor, looking impressed. They both burst into laughter and Julie smacked him on the arm.

"Whoa it's not what you think. I was simply here for an early breakfast. Ms Granger and I have been friends…" I started.

"Ron you forgot your tie." The last part was barely audible. She had opened the door in hopes of catching me but realized we weren't alone. She squeaked and hastily shut the door.

I reached down and casually picked the tie off the floor where she had dropped it.

"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Inquired Julie.

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that both your houses deserve points for you keeping quiet about anything you think happened here. Right?"

"Of course sir. We never saw you." Guaranteed Edward but Julie seemed pleased with the situation and probably couldn't wait to let Sandy know her plans were foiled. I knew that by class on Monday morning everyone would know where I spent Saturday night.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters...**

Ginny rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. Once again she had overslept so she hopped out of bed and jumped in the shower. It wasn't until she was pouring herself a cup of coffee that she noticed the International Prophet had arrived. The owl dropped it and flew off. She threw it on the table preparing to leave when a small headline on the bottom of the front page caught her eye. The article was tiny, just an informational item, but it rocked Ginny's world to its foundation.

_Harry Potter Marries American after Whirlwind Romance_

_In a small and private ceremony over the weekend, Harry Potter married American Paige Callaghan. Mr. Potter, the boy who lived, is recently divorced after a rocky marriage to his childhood sweetheart. He and the new Mrs. Potter met at the American Embassy in London and had been inseparable since then. The two also announced that they are expecting their first child at the end of May. The wizarding world wishes the happy couple good luck in their new marriage and are thrilled that Harry Potter has found a bit of happiness in what has truly been a tumultuous life._

Ginny's coffee cup fell to the floor and shattered. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to come crawling back to her, begging for forgiveness. She would make him suffer a bit but then they would live happily-ever-after. She never could have imagined his happily-ever-after would be with someone else.

She wondered why no one had told her but then remembered the unopened letter lying on the table from her mother. It had arrived when she was just coming in after a late night out. All she wanted was to sleep it off so she tossed the letter to the side and passed out on the couch. Ginny ripped it open. Sure enough it was her mum breaking the news about Harry's wedding. It was written after the fact however; her mum knowing she would come and try to stop it.

Ginny chocked on a sob. She wrote a quick note to work stating she wouldn't be in today and attached it to her owl Ebony. Ginny was already in trouble at work for being late and missing so many days. She figured she would likely be fired but didn't care. She had to go home to England, talk to Harry; maybe it wasn't too late for an annulment.

Her mind was racing while she packed; thinking of everything that had happened to her over what was approaching a year. It all boiled down to Hermione. So what if she might have been innocent, like her dreams continued to tell her, she _was_ the reason her life had gone to hell. She yelled in frustration to silence the voice in the back of her head telling her it was her own fault.

Her owl Ebony flew back through the window with a note attached. It was from work telling her if she missed today to not come back at all. Furious, Ginny wrote a return note saying that she quit. She would just find a different job, a better job for that matter.

Ginny paused her frantic packing and sat on the edge of the bed, then slid down to the floor. She began to cry like she hadn't since she was a child. _He was married,_ she thought, _and their going to have a baby…_

* * *

I approached my Monday morning class with some nervousness. They were my seventh years and I waited for something to be said. Breakfast had not been an issue; no students seem to be looking at me and Hermione giggling. I thought I must be in the clear.

"Good morning class. I hope you all enjoyed your first weekend of the year. Weekends were always my favorite part of the week."

"I hear that they still are." Commented one of the boys under his breath. The class began to laugh.

I was about to retort when t_ap, tap, tap_. I looked and saw my mum's owl at the window. I walked over and took the note.

"Love letter from Ms Granger?" One student said followed by even more laughter.

I however was not laughing. The note from mum stated that Ginny had arrived after having learned about Harry's marriage. I was glad that Harry and Paige were still out of town. It was obvious that mum feared the worst and so did I.

The laughter in the room had ceased, I suppose at the serious expression on my face. I took a moment to compose myself then started the lesson on vampires.

When the class was over, Sandy Waller shooed her friends off and came up to my desk. "Is everything okay? I can see that you are really upset. Is there anything I could do to you? I mean for you?" She batted her eyes.

Shocked at her obvious slip up, I replied, "no thanks. Don't you need to get to class?"

"Ms. Granger isn't worth it Ron."

"That's Professor Weasley to you."

"Of course, Professor Weasley; I like a man of authority." She said and turned to leave. She strutted her way out of the room and gave a well timed glance back at me with a wink.

I decided I needed to let McGonagall know about her before she started rumors and got me in trouble. Ironically, she walked into my classroom at that very moment.

"I'm glad you're here Professor McGonagall, I need to talk to you about one of your students."

"It can wait Professor Weasley. I need to speak with you and our librarian. Oh here she is." Hermione just walked into the classroom and McGonagall closed and sealed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Minerva."

"Yes, there have been some rumors floating around about Mr. Weasley, I mean Professor Weasley, leaving your room early yesterday morning."

Hermione began to stumble, looking for the appropriate words so I spoke up. "They are just rumors; besides we are both adults."

"Adults that must set an example for my students."

"I'm sorry Minerva, it won't happen again." Pleaded Hermione confessing as though to get out of detention.

"I hope not, well at least not here. In the future just be more discreet. Don't you have a home on the village you two could go to?" She turned to leave and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" I asked Ron you seemed a bit maniacal behind his desk.

"It's funny!" He got up and came around his desk to me. "Come here." He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Ron stop! Students have been snickering at me all morning." I said as I wiggled away just in time for his next class of frightened second years to come in.

"Who cares what they think. They are just jealous." He whispered.

I made to go so that he could begin class but he stopped me. "Look, I got an owl from mum. Ginny's back again, she found out about Harry."

My insides tied in a knot. I'm glad the couple was still in Rome. "Oh no, but what can she really do now? They are married."

"I don't know but I can tell mum is worried. I may go over there after classes. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you." I answered abruptly.

"I understand but I wish you would. You will have to see her again eventually. I plan on being with you forever so…"

I gave him a big smile, "ask me later okay. I want to think about it." I did leave this time and I heard him begin his lesson.

When I entered the library I found that I had a visitor waiting at my desk; it was Sandy, Ron's ever present stalker.

"Hi Ms. Granger; I was wondering if I could get a book out of the restricted section."

"Sandy, you'll need a note for that from a Professor."

"No Ms. Granger, you can check my schedule. I'm in NEWTS level DADA, doesn't that entitle me to enter."

"What book do you need?" I inquired.

"That's my business." She said in a very rude voice. "I'm sure that Ron, I mean Professor Weasley, would be happy to sign a note if you need it. I planned on meeting him tonight so I'll ask him then."

_What a little bitch_, I thought. "Yes, that would be appropriate." I answered not giving her the satisfaction of losing my cool. "And tell Professor Weasley that if he'd like his class to have access, he need only tell me and I'd be happy to grant it." I gave her a condescending smile and went about my business; however, she did not leave.

"I was wondering if you had heard those ridiculous rumors that were going around about you and Ron. I mean Professor Weasley, he told me to only call him Ron in private." She added the last part under her breath. She seemed annoyed that I wasn't affected by her obvious attempts to make me think there was something going on between them. "Don't worry anyone who knows you wouldn't be able to believe it for a minute. But you know kids they always jump to the wrong conclusions."

_Especially in your case_, I thought. "So true, but I'm not worried about it. Thanks for your concern." She was frustrated that she couldn't get a rise out of me. "Sandy, don't you need to be in class?"

"Oh no, it's my free period."

"Well, I would spend it studying. I know from experience how _hard_ Ron can be." I left her pondering the double meaning of my statement.

* * *

When classes were over I knew I needed to convince Hermione to accompany me to the Burrow. I found her in the library talking to McGonagall and decided I'd seize the opportunity to beg her to speak to Miss Waller.

"Professor McGonagall can I ask you a huge favor." I began to beg.

"That depends and please start calling me Minerva like Hermione does."

"Could you get Sandy Waller off my back? She is driving me insane." I pleaded and Hermione began to laugh. "What?"

"She was in here earlier I think to convince me that you two were an item. Plus she was trying to get into the restricted section. I'd watch what you eat and drink from now on."

"Don't stress yourself Professor Weasley." Minerva said seeing my anxiety. "Her behavior hasn't gone unnoticed. She's about as subtle as a banshee. I'll have a chat with her, but don't expect her to stop her fascination with you. A young lady's heart is a mystery."

_How well I know_ I thought looking at Hermione.

"I must go," added Minerva. "I need to talk to Hagrid over some very unusual like creatures I've seen wondering the grounds at night. If he's done experimental breeding without a permit again…" She stormed out of the library.

I turned to Hermione, "So I'm asking you later. Will you come to the Burrow with me? I'm sure mum would love to see you."

"I don't know. I don't think I can bear a scene with Ginny. Last time she was here she had you doubting me again. I'm not sure if I want you to go."

"I have to."

"I know. Do you promise to protect me?" She asked with an adorable smile.

"Of course." I assured, kissing her forehead.

We left the library and walked out the castle and off the grounds. Several students that were enjoying the few remaining warm days pointed at our holding hands. There even a few cat calls. We reached the castle gates and walked into the streets of Hogsmeade where we apparated to the Burrow.


	21. Chapter 21

"How could you let him do it mum?" We heard Ginny asking through tears as Hermione and I approached the kitchen door of the Burrow.

"It's not my place or yours to stop him dear." I heard my mum reply.

I could tell that 'Mione already regretted coming and I practically had to use force to get her to go with me to knock on the door.

Mum answered it with a melancholy face. She apparently had mixed feelings about me bringing Hermione but she gave her a big hug none the less. We entered the kitchen and found Ginny sitting at the table with uneaten biscuits and cold tea.

"What do you want?" She asked pointedly at Hermione. "Come to gloat about how you destroyed my life."

"Stop it Ginny," I said. "We were worried about you."

"Well you can both stop. I've just got to work a few things out."

"What does that mean?" asked a very bold Hermione.

"How dare you even speak to me?" Ginny began but was interrupted by mum.

"Did you two want to stay for dinner? I was just about to prepare something."

"That would be great mum."

"Wonderful; Hermione why don't you stay and help me and Ron, you and Ginny can go into the living room for a talk."

Ginny got up and usual to form couldn't leave without a dig at 'Mione. "Make sure she doesn't poison it." I rolled my eyes and followed her.

Ginny plopped down on the sofa, "there isn't anything to talk about other than I will see Harry and have him end this ridiculous rebound marriage. Isn't it obvious that she tricked him into marrying her by getting pregnant?"

"It wasn't a trick Gin; I know you don't want to hear this but Harry is excited about being a father."

"Of course he is, but it's with the wrong mother. I was supposed to be the mother of his children." Tears began to stream down her face. "I know you don't think much of me anymore but I love him so much." She began to cry in earnest and I sat next her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Gin that things worked out this way for you. Now you are going to have to move on too; this time for real."

"Please, your not sorry at all," she said pushing me away, "you have your precious 'Mione back. That's all that matters to you. You don't care how many lives she's destroyed."

"Ginny the only one who was destroying lives is you. Just listen to yourself for one second and see hear irrational you're being. If you had not fought your conscience and accepted that Hermione is innocence none of this would have happened. You're my baby sister and I love you, but this is your own doing." I tried to remain calm and not loose my cool but I could feel the heat on my face.

She just stood there emotionless. "Ron, I need you to take me to him."

"Gin I can't, they are still on their honeymoon." She closed her eyes and winced in pain at the word.

"Well, I'm not going to leave until I see him."

"Fine," I spat. "They'll be back in a few days. I'll let him know that you want to see him. But Gin, he may not want to see you."

"He will." She said with the utmost confidence.

Just then 'Mione's head popped through the door announcing that dinner was ready. We went in and ate a meal in virtual silence. Mum asked me mostly about the school year but both Ginny and Hermione stayed quiet. When the meal was over, we made our goodbyes and apparated back to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Well, that really wasn't too bad." I said as we entered Ron's home not actually believing what I had just said.

"No. She insists on seeing Harry. I warned her that the feeling may not be mutual. She needs to be prepared for disappointment."

"I'm worried for Paige. Ginny has been so irrational, so different from my best friend, I'm not sure I trust her around Paige."

"I see where you're coming from but I don't think that we have to worry about her hurting her."

"I hope not." I really meant that. "Your mum is worried too. She doesn't want to see her in more trouble than she already is. She wept the whole time we prepared dinner."

It was obvious that Ginny was a complete train wreck. I wouldn't be surprised if she resorted to hurting Paige or the baby. I can understand her feelings though. What if I was proven innocent only to find Ron married to Lavender with a baby on the way? I probably would have just gone to the Muggle world but I still didn't like the thought of it.

Ron was checking his owl letters that had been dropped off. One was a note from Lavender asking him for tea at Madam Puddifoot's. "She has got to be kidding me!" He said as he showed me the letter laughing at the idea.

Another one was a love note from a secret admirer and we both knew it was obviously Sandy. "Ron, this is ridiculous. Last year she was totally obsessed with the head boy Mark Bryngelson. She did the same kinds of things and did almost everything to break him up with his sweetheart of a girlfriend Tammy. It didn't work however and now she's set her sights on you."

"Well, we don't have to worry about her breaking us up." He said and he took a few steps toward me and gave me a soft kiss. "I feel kind of bad for her, her friends are really giving her the mickey."

"She deserves it." I laugh and continue the kisses which became increasingly passionate. Ron gave me a lopsided grin and he suddenly scooped me up in his arms and ran with me to the bedroom.

* * *

Harry was glad that Ron had sent him an owl giving him a heads up about Ginny being in town and wanting to see me. He was uncomfortable with the idea of his former wife meeting his new wife but knew that Ginny would probably insist on meeting her. Harry owled to Ron and Mrs. Weasley saying that he would come to the Burrow to meet with Ginny and that Paige wanted to come for support but would obviously give them the privacy they needed.

Harry and Paige arrived at the Burrow and were thrilled to see that Hermione was waiting for them out front. "Ginny isn't here, she and Ron went to pick up something in Diagon Alley for Mrs. Weasley; I expected them back by now. I volunteered to stay behind and wait for you. Besides it's not like I would have been welcome anyway." She said giving them both heartfelt hugs.

"Things not improving?" asked Harry.

"Between Ginny and I? No, and I don't really expect it to. Things are going great between Ron and me." She relayed happily and they both returned her excitement.

Mrs. Weasley then came out obviously wanting to meet the new Mrs. Potter uninterrupted should Ginny return. She gave Harry a motherly hug and then a quick one to Paige. "It's nice to finally meet you dear. My son has told me a lot about you and they've all been good things."

Paige looked relieved at Mrs. Weasley gentle and understanding nature. "Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you too." Mrs. Weasley smiled and informed the couple that she had a present for them. Paige opened it to find a tiny Weasley sweater for the baby.

"Not knowing if it was a boy or girl I thought that yellow was appropriate. I know your due in May so I made it bigger so he or she can wear it next fall."

"Oh, it's lovely." Exclaimed Paige, quite happy with the gift. "I've always wanted to be able to knit. Maybe you could teach me someday."

Mrs. Weasley perked up, "I'd love to. I wanted to teach Hermione as well so you could do a joint lesson."

Harry was happy with the initial interaction between the two women and they made their way inside. Mrs. Weasley prepared them tea and they sat in the living room waiting for Ron and Ginny to return and about ten minutes later they did.

The normally cool and confident Ginny looked flustered and shaken at the site of her former husband and his new wife. "It's good to see you Harry. I was hoping that we could have a talk."

"Okay." He replied simply. "Ginny this is Paige, Paige this is Ginny." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Said a very polite Paige but Ginny didn't acknowledge her or her outstretched hand.

"Harry, I want to talk to _you_."

Harry looked angry but Paige told him it was okay and she, Ron and Hermione headed to the kitchen.

* * *

When we entered the kitchen, Paige was the first to speak and break the uncomfortable silence. "I love your home Mrs. Weasley; it reminds me a lot of my parents'."

"Really, it certainly isn't much and we've added on so many times it looks like it might topple over."

Paige gave a sweet laugh. "You should have seen theirs at one point. I have three siblings and when I was eight my aunt passed away. My uncle was a complete deadbeat and out of the picture so my six cousins moved in with us. At first my dad tried building up like you guys did but my mom lost all confidence in my father's magical construction ability after one of the new rooms slid off the house." She began to laugh at her own story. "So they ended up building essentially a second house of bedrooms and attached it by a long hall. My mom still hasn't let my dad forget about that."

We all laughed and I looked at mum who appeared very worried for her daughter. She kept looking toward the door joining the rooms. "Mum, it's going to be okay."

"Yes Ron, I know. Well Paige, I'm glad that Harry has found himself a nice girl. I hope that you two will come to Sunday brunch every so often." I knew that it pained her to say that but the gesture was great.

"I know we'd both love it." Paige beamed.

* * *

"You can imagine my surprise when I saw in the paper that you had gotten married and are expecting a baby none the less." Ginny started off.

"Well it happened fast."

"I'll say." Ginny quipped.

"Look, I'm sorry you found out that way, I thought your mum would have told you."

"Harry, how could you do this? You and I are fated to be together; you'll only ruin this girl's life. You should break it off now before you do anymore damage. I'm sure you can still get an annulment."

"Her name is Paige and Ginny I know you don't want to hear this but I love her. This is where I'm supposed to be." Harry braced for her reply.

"You aren't fooling anyone Harry." She laughed. "The only reason you married her was because she was pregnant. I mean look at her; there is no way you would marry her otherwise. Aren't you the least bit curious about her pregnancy? Are you even sure it's yours?"

Harry was furious. "Dammit Ginny I know it's mine. I understand you're upset but stop acting like this."

"Harry, it's as plain as day that this girl honed in on you and wanted to marry the famous Harry Potter. What better way that to say she was pregnant?"

"Ginny I said to stop it. Is that what you wanted? To marry the famous Harry Potter?" Harry closed his eyes in frustration and mutter. "It's funny how with every word that comes out of your mouth the happier I am that we are divorced."

His words obviously hurt Ginny. "You don't love her." She said shaking her head and taking Harry's hand. "You love me and I love you. Everyone in the wizarding world knows it!"

Harry jerked his hand away. "No Ginny, you are the only one in the wizarding world that doesn't understand that I don't love you anymore." He knew it was harsh but it had to be said; something had to get through to her.

"You're lying, you do love me; you have to." She practically begged. "You don't have to be with her. I want you back. If she's really pregnant you can send her money or something; you don't have to be married to her."

"Don't you understand that I'm happy? I know it is hard to think of me with someone. At first it was devastating to hear about you and that other guy. I've moved on and I love her. These last few months have been the happiest of my life. Ginny look at me, I love Paige."

"You can say that but I'll never believe you." She said looking directly into his eyes.

"You need help Ginny. Real help, I'd like you to get it for everyone's sake."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Insulted by his suggestion, "it's not like we are married anymore."

"Exactly Ginny, we aren't married anymore. I'm glad you've finally realized that, maybe now you can move on." He paused and rubbed his temples. He hated having to talk to her this way; she appeared crushed. "Meeting with you was a bad idea but I hope that you realize that there is no, I repeat, no way we will get back together. I'd appreciate if you didn't contact me or my wife in the future. You can always reach me through Ron if absolutely necessary."

Harry stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Ginny in his wake. He found everyone seated at the kitchen table swapping stories and told Paige he was ready to leave. "I guess we are leaving, it was nice meeting you." She said to Mrs. Weasley and ran out the door to catch up with Harry.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room to check on her daughter. She was still standing in the middle of the room where Harry had left her.

"Are you okay dear?"

"What do you think, of course not." She screamed and made her way over to the sofa. "Mum, things didn't go according to plan."

"How was it supposed to go?" She inquired.

"He was supposed to see me and realize what a mistake he had made. Then he'd get an annulment and come back with me. He wasn't ever supposed to find someone else anyway. He was supposed to pine for me until I told him I'd take him back. He was supposed to realize what a mistake he had made. I'd have never signed the divorce papers if I knew they would actually be permanent."

Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch next to her daughter. "No offense, but that wasn't a very good plan." She hugged her only daughter. "Poor dear, we need to look forward from here."

"It's all her fault you know."

"Who's dear?" She asked but knew the answer.

"Hermione's! I hate her."

"Dear, you need to let go of this."

"No, never. I just can't."

"Why can't you? I don't understand, but I want to, talk to me." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"I don't know alright, I just can't." She screamed and ran up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley reentered the kitchen to find her son comforting a devastated and crying Hermione who had overheard everything. "We wanted to say goodbye before we left."

"Of course, goodbye dears." She said hugging both. "Owl me later." Then she lifted Hermione's chin and they met eye to eye. "I love you like a daughter. I don't blame you for anything. Please know that." Hermione gave a slight nod and in an instant they were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

I waited impatiently for the man in the shop to finish with another customer. The woman kept changing her mind about one thing or another and I was beginning to think that Harry was right; it was too soon to be here. Finally she seemed satisfied but the time it took her threw me into indecision.

"I'm so sorry for the wait; may I help you sir?" The gentleman asked.

"Yes, I wanted to look at rings."

"Wonderful, congratulation."

"It's not as if she's said yes yet. I'm actually not sure when if I should give it to her." I began telling the man the story of Hermione and me; leaving out some of the details.

"Of course, these things must be planned very delicately." The man said. "From the way you describe her, I think that she would want something simple yet elegant. Perhaps one of these would meet her approval." He levitated a few rings out of the case and hovered them just above the counter for me to examine.

They were all lovely but one was a standout. It was a beautiful square diamond with two smaller diamonds on the side then it had tiny diamonds going around the band. It was simple but spectacular. I knew it was the one and I told the man. I learned more about it and how to magically size it before I eagerly purchased it.

I left the shop and placed the ring inside my robe pocket and magically sealed it. I decided to stop by the sweet shop for some staples when I ran into someone I wasn't too thrilled to see.

"Won-Won!" She squealed giving me a big hug. "Why haven't you gotten in touch with me?" She grabbed onto my arm.

"What brings you to Hogsmeade Lavender?"

"You of course. I was headed up to the castle to see you."

"I actually live in town."

"Really, I would _love_ to see your place." _Why did I say that? Me and my big mouth._

"Umm, well it's sort of a mess."

"That's okay."

She wouldn't give up so I came up with an alternative. "Why don't we just go have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Alright, but afterwards I want to see your house."

I hoped by the time we finished our drink she would forget about coming by the house but no such luck. The moment we were done she latched onto my arm and announced we were going to my house. Feeling as though I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, we walked down the cobbled streets to my house.

"Oh, it's so quaint; it's perfect for a young couple just starting out." She said loudly and drew the attention of my nosey neighbor.

Once inside she poked her way around and desperately hinted for an invitation to dinner. I, on the other hand, had no desire for her company. I wanted to plan out my proposal strategy. "Well, you've pretty much seen it. Not too big."

"I haven't seen the bedrooms." I rolled my eyes and led her on an abbreviated tour.

"And now we are back to the living room. Well, it was nice seeing you Lavender but I really need to start planning my lessons for tomorrow."

Disappointed but optimistic she answered, "Oh, I understand. Why don't I drop by tomorrow night and bring you dinner. I won't take no for an answer so how about seven?"

"Actually I planned on having dinner at the castle tomorrow with Hermione."

"Oh she won't mind if you miss dinner with a friend for dinner with me."

"Well actually…" I started to tell her that Hermione and I weren't just friends but she just continued to talk.

"I could always come up to the school for dinner." She seemed excited by this idea.

Figuring I wouldn't shake her and considering Hermione's feelings toward Lavender in the past, I decided dinner at home would be the better choice. "That's okay, seven o'clock here would work."

She squealed and gave me a hug, "wonderful, I just can't wait."

"I really need to get to those lesson plans." I hinted.

"Right! I'll see you tomorrow." I walked her out the door and when we were just outside she turns and gives me a small kiss on the lips which I didn't return. "Bye." She added in a sultry voice.

No that she was finally gone I could spend my quiet evening planning the perfect proposal; however, this was not to be as there was a knock at my door.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked but Harry was distracted looking down the street.

"Hey mate," he turned, "was that Lavender I saw leaving?"

"Yes, she cornered me into showing her the house." I explained as we went inside.

"She wants to have dinner here tomorrow? How do you think Hermione's going to take to that?"

"I was considering not telling her." I told him truthfully.

"Well I'd reconsider because if she found out and you didn't tell her she'll be furious. Anyway I was just wondering if…"

"Yes, I bought her a ring. You want to take a look?" I pulled it out and saw that it met with Harry's approval.

"It's great but are you sure you aren't rushing things? I just want you to be prepared for her to say no. I don't think that she doesn't want to marry you; it may just be too soon. You know what I mean."

"Speaking from a man who doesn't rush into anything. By the way, how's Paige?"

"Great except for vomiting about every ten minutes. This morning she tried to make me breakfast but she got so sick from the smell of eggs that she threw up all over my work robes. She's had to take the last two days off of work."

"Well, at least we men don't have to go through that."

"Don't be so sure. I'm suffering along side her. Not being sick but being asked to go out and get really crazy things for her to eat. Like yesterday she kept eating tomatoes and dipping them in whipped cream and mayonnaise. Actually, the sight of that did make me sick so I guess I'm sick as well."

I laughed at my friend but I could tell he was having the time of his life preparing to be a dad. He actually dragged me into a baby store the other day to show me some of the things he wanted to give him or her. It was pathetic but Hermione would say it was adorable.

"Okay well I'm going home."

"What? You only wanted to see if I got her a ring?"

"Well truthfully Paige made me come over to see and since she wouldn't let go of the subject I said I would. Anyway I'm beat so now that I have the answer, I'm going home."

"Okay but don't forget about Hermione's birthday lunch Saturday."

"Don't worry; we'll be here at 11:00 sharp." He said just before apparating away.

* * *

I was surprised to see something so outlandish is the Daily Prophet. Apparently according to sources, Ron Weasley was seen buying an engagement ring for a certain someone.

_**Could the Former Bachelor of the Year be Taken?**_

_This news reporter has it from a reliable source that Ron Weasley was seen shopping for an engagement ring in Hogsmeade. Who could the lucky girl be? It has come to our attention that Mr. Weasley was seen recently with old flame Lavender Brown. Is she the one that tamed this former Auror's wild heart? Sources close to Ms. Brown are thrilled at their good friend's fortune. "Lavender has always had deep feelings for Ron and when I heard they had started seeing each other again I will delighted. They deserve a lifetime of happiness together." The couple has been spotted all over Hogsmeade and Ms. Brown is a frequent visitor at the young man's cottage. According to neighbors she has been seen more than once coming and going from the home; some have even witnessed their passionate goodbyes. _

Passionate goodbyes? Ron did tell me that Lavender tricked him into having dinner with her the other night; but she was at his house for passionate goodbyes? I read on.

_Neighbor Magdalene Kruger states that she heard the young lady say that the house was perfect for the young couple as they were just starting out. "I was surprised when I saw the young man move in, but now it makes sense that he was preparing for his future family." Mrs. Kruger also states that Mr. Weasley has regular visits from childhood friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who often stay till the early hours of the morning. Could they be helping their friend prepare for his proposal? There have been some rumors of a romantic relationship between Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger but those close to the situation are quick to dismiss such ridiculous claims. While no dates have been set for the Brown-Weasley nuptials, an announcement is expected soon._

I tossed the paper aside and continued to eat my toast. Ridiculous claims? This information sure was a welcome birthday present. I tried to sort through the facts in my head. Ron said he had dinner with her. He was honest about that but why has she been seen at his house? Okay, maybe once to show her his place or something but even one time was too many. How could he have been seen all over Hogsmeade with Lavender when he spends most of this time with me?

My thoughts were exhausting me but I came back to the initial reason for the article; Ron had been seen shopping for a ring. Well that is just ridiculous. It was way too early for him to do anything like that wasn't it? If he asked would I say yes? My mind continued to race and I looked at the clock. I was planning to meet Ron, Harry and Paige for an early birthday lunch and then Ron and I were going to spend the day together. I decided to hop in the shower and hoped that it would help clear my head.

* * *

I was surprised at how early Harry and Paige had come to my house. We were supposed to meet here at eleven but it was only ten.

"Is my watch wrong?" I asked half serious as I checked the time.

"No, we thought we should come early and find out if you had heard from Hermione?"

"Not yet but she's supposed to be here at eleven remember?"

"Well we thought she might say something when she read that colorful article in the paper." Retorted Paige in a most irritated and almost frightening voice. Harry, who was behind her, mouthed _hormones_ and I quickly got the hint to tread lightly.

"What article?"

Harry thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet in my face, "just the one describing how you were spotted buying an engagement ring for Lavender."

My laughs quickly faded as I read the article. "Hermione wouldn't believe any of this. She knows I can't stand Lavender. Why would I want to marry her?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Replied a very testy Paige. Harry and I both looked at her fearfully; I took a step back.

"I told you it's okay, Ron's not in a relationship with Lavender. He's already learned his lesson about her. But Ron, if Hermione did read this article she at least knows that you were buying a ring."

"You're right. I can't very well give it to her now."

"But if you don't she might think that you bought it for the purple girl." Harry patted his wife's back. "I'm queasy; I'll be in the bathroom." Paige quickly left the room.

"Maybe Paige is right but I take this as a sign that it's too soon."

"Harry you've been against me asking her the whole time. But maybe you're right. I'll give her the other present that I got her in Muggle London instead and wait for the perfect time to propose." I was upset by the set back but convinced myself it was the right thing to do. I probably would have lost the nerve anyway.

"By the way how are you going to explain Lavender?"

"The truth I guess. That she brought me dinner here. We certainly weren't having any late night rendezvous. I could kill that nosey Kruger lady. She hasn't liked me since I moved in."

Harry laughed at my predicament. "Well you have Hermione covered but what about Lavender? She has probably convinced herself that you two are an item. She'll be expecting a ring any day."

"Ha ha, very funny. Maybe I should let Hermione deal with Lavender." I wiggled my eyebrows and we both had a laugh.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Mate, you better get ready. She'll be here soon."

I panicked when I looked at the clock on the mantel and sprinted to the bedroom to get ready. This was going to be an interesting day to say the least.


	23. Chapter 23

Much to my amazement, Hermione hadn't said anything about the article when she arrived at my house. I was relieved thinking that she hadn't read it and then nervous thinking she had and was up to something.

We all wished her happy birthday and headed for a great little bistro in Diagon Alley that Hermione had wanted to try. After lunch we planned to spend the day together. She wanted to do Muggle things like go to a movie, maybe the zoo and the park. Hermione hadn't made up her mind yet. We were seated at the bistro and began to eat when to my ultimate horror Lavender walked in. Several patrons, who had given me looks when we had arrived, began to point and watch us.

"Won-Won, you forgot to tell me where we were having lunch."

"Maybe because I didn't invite you." I immediately shot back before thinking how harsh it sounded. Harry, Paige and Hermione about chocked from laughter.

"Ron that old adage about mixing your relationships with your friendships is silly. You know that we are already all friends." _What was she talking about? _She then looked to Paige, "actually I don't know you."

"I'm Paige Potter; we actually met in passing once. You must but Lilac."

"It's Lavender actually." She said with a fake smile.

"Whatever." Paige replied and continued to snack on the bread. Harry seemed to approve of his wife's disrespect for the woman. He was pursing his lips to hide a smile.

A little put off by Paige's rudeness, Lavender continued, "So have we ordered yet?"

* * *

I couldn't believe Lavender had crashed my birthday lunch. This was utterly ridiculous. I was still reconciling that article in my mind and decided not to mention it. It was plain that Lavender thought it was true. I, however, couldn't believe that Ron was involved with both of us. I also couldn't believe that he would ever want to spend a lifetime with her.

I decided it might be fun to play along with her little games for bit. It would also make Ron sweat. I had to say I was miffed to think that Lavender had been to his house on more than one occasion and was still curious about the _passionate goodbyes_ comment.

"No we haven't ordered yet." I answered her question and watched Ron and Harry's confusion at my civility. Paige actually kicked me under the table. "I've actually wanted to try this place so it's my first time here."

"Really, it's been open for a while but I guess you were indisposed at the time." Ron looked incensed at her remark; knowing she was referring to my time in Azkaban. I took a deep breath, per healer's order when a remark is made, and calmed myself down. "The beef tenderloin salad is to die for." She added.

"Oh, I didn't see that. I just can't decide." I said. Now Ron, Harry and Paige just looked at me like I had grown an extra head. We had asked the waiter to give us a few minutes so I decided to talk to Ron about our plans for the day. "Ron," he looked up at me wearily, "I thought we could go to the zoo after lunch. They have a new baby panda that the public is now allowed to see. Then I thought we could do dinner and a movie."

"That sounds fun." Said Lavender. "I can't wait. But I thought you might have wanted to have a romantic dinner with me Ron." Obviously assuming he wanted to propose.

"Nope, you still aren't invited and I don't want to do anything romantic with you." It took all my might not to laugh.

She didn't seem hurt by his comments but mad. "Ron, you don't have to pretend." She then turned to me and grabbed one of my hands with both of hers in a compassionate way. "Hermione, everyone knows about your crush on Ron. You've practically been smothering him since you got out. He even had to switch jobs because of you." She paused and shooed off Ron's attempt to interrupt, "look, I don't want to be harsh because I know that this is not the first time you've vied for Ron's affection and failed. He doesn't want to be involved with you." She said patronizingly.

Okay, I was now mad. Lavender Brown was treating _me_ like a child. I've had enough playing along and now decided to play dirty. "Sounds to me like you're the one that Ron doesn't want to be involved with." I snatched my hand from hers.

"Hermione, sweetie, he's just trying to not hurt your feelings."

"Lavender shut up…" Ron desperately tried to stop her.

"It's okay Ron. Someone has to tell her and it might as well be your future wife because frankly I don't want her around after the wedding." Ron looked like he wanted to burst but Lavender just kept on, "You have to become less dependent on Ron and live your own life so we can live ours. Didn't you see in the paper that he was buying me an engagement ring? We haven't been able to spend proper time together because you always need him."

"Funny, when Ron and I were making love he was telling me how much he needed me."

At first Lavender, like the rest of the table, was shocked at my comment.

"Are you ready to order?" The voice of our waiter made everyone jump to attention.

"We are going to need just a few more minutes." Paige told him with a big smile and he quickly left.

Lavender had composed herself. "Merlin, you're hallucinating aren't you," she said almost sympathetically. "I knew that Azkaban would have lasting effects on you but I didn't think it would make you live completely in a dream world. You need help Hermione; Ron and I will be sure you get it." She turned to Ron, "Won't we dear?" She tried to hold his hand but he jerked it away.

"No! The only one who needs help here is you!" He screamed quite loudly and now the entire restaurant was involved in the conversation. "That article wasn't true Lavender. I don't love and I certainly don't want to spend my life with you. We aren't even dating. You forced your way over to my house. I'm in love with Hermione. We are the ones in a relationship, it's not some delusion." He was out of breath and panting hard.

Lavender sat there stunned. What it all boiled down to was that he was buying a ring for me; well he didn't say that but that's what the article said. But then again maybe he hadn't actually bought a ring at all; the rest of the article was bogus. I knew that I was going to be on pins and needles for the rest of the day wondering if he was planning to propose.

* * *

Lavender just stared at me in disbelief after I announced to everyone in the restaurant that I didn't love her but that I loved Hermione. I could see that Hermione was smiling and looked a bit teary eyed. But now I needed to deal with Lavender.

"Ron, may I please see you outside." Lavender said through gritted teeth. Harry looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. Since all the patrons were staring at us I decided it would be a good idea and followed Lavender out and around the corner to the alley.

"Ron, what's wrong with you? I thought we were together. That article said you had bought me a ring."

"I bought Hermione a ring Lavender. I love her, I always have and you know that."

"I thought you wouldn't want her anymore after all that happened and everything. Plus doesn't Ginny think she's still guilty."

"Ginny is wrong and yes I still want her; now more than ever." She looked crushed and I had a twinge of sympathy toward her. "I'm sorry Lavender that you missed understood everything."

"I just don't understand how you can like her over me. You'll regret it and be divorced in a year like Harry; mark my words. But don't expect me to be there when you've come to your senses."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Bye Lavender, I'm going back inside." I left her standing there looking dumbfounded (well that's her normal look).

When I sat down the waiter tentatively crept up to the table. "Now can I take your order?" He did and we settled into lunch.

* * *

Ron had been quiet since we left the bistro. He was, however, fascinated at the animals in the zoo. I rushed us to the panda exhibit so that we wouldn't miss it.

"We should have a zoo with all sorts of creatures in it like dragons and unicorns."

"That would be fun but I wouldn't want to try to cage a dragon."

"I don't see any cages."

"Well no, it's meant to look more like a natural habitat but they aren't going anywhere. A dragon could fly or breathe fire on a tourist."

"I think I'll mention it to Charlie none the less."

"You go right ahead." I rolled my eyes and just then Ron went down to the ground. My heart stopped, he was getting on one knee to propose. I felt all the blood rush from my face and I felt faint.

Suddenly, he was up again. "I don't know why the shoelaces won't stay tied. Something must be wrong with the charm." He continued to walk on toward the monkey area.

I stopped and took a deep breath; trying to regain my composure. I then sped after him. I decided to finally get the full details on the article. "Ron, I read that article this morning. Why was Lavender at your house?"

"That's where we had dinner. She brought over something. It was that or her come to Hogwarts and I didn't think you'd want to see her."

"Okay, well what about the _passionate goodbyes_?"

"The what?" He asked confused but laughing.

"The article stated that neighbors had witnessed _passionate goodbyes_ between you two. Funny how they don't remember seeing me leave in the early hours of the morning. Also the people interviewed for the article thought it was ridiculous to think that we might actually be together."

"Whoa, slow down love. The time I saw her in town she forced me to show her the house. When she left she gave me a peck on the lips which I did not return. That's the only thing I can think of that might remotely be close to passionate goodbye. Mrs. Kruger just sees what she wants the old bat. And who cares what the article says, I love you."

I gave him a smile letting him know I believed him and reached up to give him a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry; there wasn't a shred of truth in that article."

Ding, ding, ding…I had my answer. If everything was false then he didn't buy a ring. _I am such an idiot._

* * *

The movie was one of the coolest things I had ever seen. When we were in school, Hermione used to always want to take me but I always thought it would be boring. Those Muggles really know how to entertain a bloke.

I was still wrestling with giving her the ring or not. Some points of the evening I wanted to drop to one knee; other parts I felt like we needed to wait another century.

It was a crystal clear night and we were on our way to the park to do a little star gazing. I was lost in thought having an internal argument when…

"Ron, watch out!" Hermione said but it was too late. I walk straight into a street post. "Are you okay?"

Truthfully I wasn't. My nose was bleeding, my eyes were watering and my head felt like…well like I had just walking into a street post. Passersby were either laughing or trying to help. Hermione insisted that we were okay and we sprinted into the park.

"Here let me fix it real quick." She glanced around and took out her wand. In an instant the pain was gone.

"What would I do without you?" I asked staring into her big brown eyes. She grinned and grabbed my hand and led me toward a park bench.

* * *

We sat down on a park bench and just looked up at the stars. They were gorgeous and it was as though there were thousands more tonight. Then suddenly I felt something plop in my lap. I looked down to see a small box. Suddenly I couldn't breath. He had bought a ring! _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!! _Once able to breath, I began to take deep breaths to try to keep from passing out.

"Happy birthday 'Mione." He said and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I just stared at the box. "Well aren't you going to open it?" He added excitedly.

Moments of Ron and I were spinning through my head, both the good and the bad. I was petrified but also excited. I couldn't believe that Ron was about to propose to me. I tentatively opened the box and my heart stopped.

"Do you like it?"

I was at a loss for words; it was beautiful but not what I expected. It was a gorgeous heart shaped sapphire pendent. "Yes." I said and I began to tear up. I tried to stop myself. I mean I even thought it was way too early to get engaged; so why am I so upset.

"What's wrong? You don't like it; I can take it back." He added disappointed.

"No, no I love it. I'm just overwhelmed. This has just been an incredible birthday. Lunch with friends, telling off Lavender and doing Muggle things with you; it was great! The last two birthdays weren't very good. Today was perfect Ron; everything is perfect."

He helped me put the necklace on and kissed my neck. I turned and gave him a proper kiss. It _had_ been a perfect day. If it hadn't been for that stupid article I would have enjoyed it more. We sat under the stars for a while longer and then went back to his place.

What Hermione didn't know was that in Ron's other pocket was the engagement ring. He lost his nerve just as he had predicted.

_This was sort of based on my own engagement experience. We went away together and I was so sure he was going to propose. I kept preparing myself everywhere we went and if he leaned over I practically stuck my hand out. By the end of the weekend I was a complete nervous wreck because I felt like an idiot thinking he was going to propose. I even had a good cry in the bathroom. However, Sunday afternoon when I had given up expecting it, I turned around to find him on one knee. Of course being a man he had no idea why I was so upset earlier. He had just been looking for the perfect spot and everything kept messing up (the road was closed to the place he planned on doing it). A fun little story that has me looking silly but I'm still proud to call it my own._

**I don't own Harry Potter…**


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't own Harry Potter..._

The fall had turned into winter and I still hadn't gotten up the courage to give Hermione her ring. We were closing in on the winter holidays and the one year anniversary of her release. She said she didn't want to mark the occasion because she wants to forget she was ever in there.

Harry and Paige kept encouraging me to bite the broom and pop the question already. They were getting along great. It was as if they had been together for years. She was starting to show and Harry loved showing her off.

After my class I walked up to the library to check on Hermione. "Hello love." I said to announce my presence.

"Shh. There are still a few students left in here." She reproached. "So, are you ready for break?"

"Yes! Can you believe I'm even more excited about it than when I was a student? I've got a lot of papers to grade though, but I won't have to see their faces everyday."

"Oh, Prof. Weasley there you are. I've been trying to catch up with you. I wanted to give you your present." Sandy had made her way over and treated Hermione as though she was invisible.

"Thank you, but I can't accept gifts from students."

"But you took all the others that the students gave you." Well that was true, I did take a few gifts but none were of great value, only a galleon or two and usually candy or something from my brothers' shop.

"Well those were more tokens that gifts."

"Ron, should you be accepting anything at all?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry," said Sandy, "I'm having a private conversation with Prof. Weasley. You should get back to dusting your books."

"Why you little…" Hermione started but I stopped her.

"Ms. Granger is an authority figure and I'm going to have to take 20 points for your disrespect." Sandy seemed unfazed and 'Mione gave a frustrated _humph_ before she stormed off.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" She handed me the package and I opened it to find what appeared to be a very expensive bottle of cologne. "I hope you think of me when you're wearing it and I look forward to smelling it on you in class."

"Sandy, you know I can't accept it. Besides, 'Mione likes the cologne I wear now." I handed it back to her and she seemed pretty much destroyed. "Have a Happy Christmas and I'll see you next year." I turned and walked toward the bookcase Hermione was working at.

"Hey."

"Oh, I'm here just dusting my books." She said very annoyed. "I don't know why you would take a present from her."

"I didn't I gave it back."

Hermione glanced around and saw Sandy still standing there with the open package looking crushed. "Yikes, I almost feel sorry for her."

"Really?"

"I said almost." She reached down and purposefully gave me a deep kiss that she was sure Sandy could see. The next thing we knew she was running from the library. "What did she give you anyway?"

"Some cologne; I told her that you liked what I already wore."

"But you don't wear cologne."

"I know you love essence of Ron." I gave her a lopsided grin and she laughed. But it was different somehow; like it was music to my ears. She gave me a warm smile but shooed me from the library so that she could finish her work. I turned at the door and looked back at her levitating books onto the shelves. I knew it was the right time, I was ready to propose.

* * *

"Ms. Weasley, I'm sure you know why I've asked you in here." Said Peter Collins, Vice-President of the Middleton Wizarding Investments.

"No, not really." Ginny replied with an air of annoyance. She refused the seat he offered her.

"Fine, stand I don't really care. Truth is your attitude with your co-workers stinks and in a nutshell, they are all starting to hate your guts." Damned he was honest.

"I don't care what they think."

"Well, I would. Mr. Middleton values his employees and the only reason you haven't been fired is because I think you have a real mind for investments. You were right about that broom company. I think if you'd get off your high horse you'd have a bright future here."

Ginny was shocked at the way he was speaking to her. "If I do my job well then who cares that I'm not the most popular."

"I don't think you get it. I was told to tell you to get your act together or you'll be fired."

"Maybe I'll just quit first." She said angrily.

"Really? And just where would you work? You were lucky that we hired you in the first place. Your recommendations from the goblins weren't exactly glowing. Ms. Weasley or Mrs. Potter or whatever you call yourself, you need to drop the attitude."

"You can't speak to me like this!" Ginny was furious.

"You'll let me if you want me to co-sign that loan for your condominium."

"You mean you'll co-sign it?" She was stunned. Ginny had wanted to buy a condo in town but Gringotts, not trusting her after their dealings with her, wanted her to have someone sign, preferably an employer.

"Yes but you have to sit down and listen to me." She did as she was asked in hope of the signature. "Ginny, you need to let go of your past. I hate to break it to you but your reputation preceded you. We get the _International Prophet_ and it covered your dealings in Britain before you fled here. I'm an outside observer and I think that you need to realize that you are one hundred percent wrong. We all followed the story and that girl is innocent. Because you couldn't accept that, you ruined your life."

"You don't know the whole story."

"I think I have a good idea." He got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "We all make mistakes, you maybe more than others." He added a smile and again Ginny tried to interrupt. "Okay, tell me your side of the story but if you want me to sign the papers, you have to be truthful."

Ginny began to recount the entire story and at his prodding she spared no detail of her part in Hermione's conviction and the unforeseen consequences of her treatment in prison. "I honestly didn't intend for those things to happen to her in there. I wanted her to suffer and to tell the truth I was happy she was miserable but I didn't tell them to do those things." She then continued with what went on after Hermione's release. She came to tears when she recounted her loss of Harry and how he was now remarried and expecting a child. "My whole family is against me. No one will see my side."

Peter looked at the young woman in his office that had just confessed to him doing unspeakable and criminal things. "Perhaps that's because your side is an illusion. You need to face the fact that you were wrong."

"She could still be guilty." Ginny kept pleading her case.

"Okay, well do this for me. Take away everything that you planted against her and everything that they discovered the deatheaters planted. What is left to convict her on?"

Ginny sat there frozen. She couldn't answer him.

"Nothing, am I right?" Peter asked but she still remained silent. After learning of all she was capable of he should have kicked her out but he felt sorry for her. "Look everyone deserves a second chance. Nothing is ever going to be the same between you and your family but I suggest you start making amends especially to Hermione. I'll tell you something. I used to be an alcoholic. I ended up losing my job and my wife. My own family hated me for losing her. If it wasn't for Carl starting this investment firm and taking a chance on me when I got sober, I don't know where I'd be."

Ginny looked up at his sympathetic features and he continued, "My family and I are on great terms now. I still get glances at family functions where alcohol is served and it's been seven years. At first it was difficult but it got easier; it will for you too."

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about a nice letter to your mum, she can share it with your family. Besides, what better time than the holidays." He suggested and walked back around his desk and sat in his chair. "I want to make sure you write it so bring it to me when you're done and I'll co-sign your condo loan."

Ginny had mixed feelings. He was blackmailing her into facing the truth but giving her the opportunity for a second chance. She decided it was time to take it.

* * *

Ron and I made our way to the Burrow for a Christmas Eve celebration. We weren't really sure what to expect with the absence of Ginny but when we entered everyone seemed to be full of cheer.

"Oh, you two are finally here." Announced Mrs. Weasley. She was positively glowing and bordered on scarily happy.

All the other Weasleys were there and we took our seats at the table. Bill, however rose and said he had an announcement, "Well everyone, I have great news, Gerard is going to have a little brother or sister."

The table erupted with cheers that scared poor little Gerard who started to cry. I figured this must be what Mrs. Weasley was so excited about and was surprised when she asked everyone to sit and be quiet so that she could read us all something.

She began to read what appeared to be a very long letter and it was long before we all knew who it was from. Ginny's letter detailed everything she had done but there was a tone of regret to it. As Mrs. Weasley continued to read, Ginny began to ask for forgiveness.

_Someone asked me to look at the situation and remove everything I had done and everything the deatheaters said they planted. They then asked me what was left to convict Hermione on. I couldn't answer them, I realized there was nothing. I'm so ashamed…_

The letter continued in a similar what explaining her feelings and her wishes to make things right. As the tears ran down my cheeks, I couldn't help but think that it was too little too late.

When Mrs. Weasley finished she was sobbing and Ron got up to comfort her. "She's finally coming around. She's realized your innocence Hermione."

The family was overjoyed but all I could say was "good." We ate dinner and the conversation was lively. The family seemed to have a renewed sense of hope for the future. Under the table Ron grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I knew he understood my reluctance but when he looked at me his eyes were begging me to try and forgive her. I whispered that I'd try.

* * *

We arrived back at my house close to midnight. Mum had loaded us down with leftovers and party favors. Gerard was pretty skittish about the crackers until one popped open and produce a new teddy bear for him.

"I hope your mum isn't upset that we didn't stay the night." Hermione partially yawned as she set things down on my kitchen table.

"No, she understands; we just can't be late for breakfast. Do you want to talk about Ginny's letter?"

"Not really." She said playing with the party favors on the table. "I get the feeling she's sincere. It's just going to take a lot for me to just forgive and forget."

"You did it with everyone else."

"I've forgiven Ron, but I'll never forget." She saw the panic in my face. "But the pensieve helps" she added then announced that she was ready for bed and by bed she meant sleep.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." I said as I played with one of the crackers. I pulled it open and a bunch of canaries flew out and zoomed around the room before fading away. Hermione saw and was doubled over in laughter at the irony of the canaries. "Fine, you do this one." I tossed her the last cracker.

"I'm not afraid of anything your brothers might have put in here." She announced bravely as she popped it open.

She appeared froze staring at the object hovering before her. She looked up at me but saw that I was now in front of her on one knee. Hermione looked back at the ring suspended midair and tears began pouring down her cheeks.

"'Mione, will you marry me?" I asked very simply.

She began to nod her tear stained face and said, "yes, yes."

I stood up and got the ring and placed in on her finger. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "I love you" and held me tighter than she ever had before.

"I love you too." I took her face and rubbed the tears away with my thumbs and kissed her. The kiss was different than any other we had ever experienced. It contained a promise of a future filled with joy, happiness, and undying love. We had been through so much together and now it was time for the rest of our lives.

_The End_


End file.
